If I Could Have Been There
by tess4aria
Summary: Harry gets the chance to rectify past mistakes, and give Severus the childhood he deserves. Response to Attackfish's No Difference. Set in an AU where Harry is Snape's father. Time-travel Child-fic! Please R&R!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**If I Could Have Been There…**

* * *

><p><strong>Important<strong>: This is a response to Attackfish's No Difference. Look it up on or Potions and Snitches!

Though I STRONGLY advise you read it before reading mine, here is the gist of the AU so you won't be completely lost if you start with mine:

**Warning: No Difference spoilers**: When hit by AK during the final battle, Harry was sent back to 1959, landing in the house of Eileen Prince. Stranded in the past, they live together and begin to form a friendship which eventually leads to more. Harry realizes that Severus should be born around the time he is there, and so is confused by Eileen's hatred of Tobias Snape, a local drunk, who is apparently Snape's father. After sleeping together, Eileen casts a spell to discover she is pregnant with a boy. Harry then realizes why he was sent back in time, and is horrified. Knowing he has to return to the present to defeat Voldemort, and that he cannot alter events other than this, he casts a glamour on the fetus, tells Eileen that if she marries Tobias Snape and names the child Severus, he will "die a hero."

Back in the present, his relationship with Severus (who does not die from Nagini's bite) is shaky at best. The man holds great resentment for Harry who does not seem to see the point of forcing a relationship between them considering their mutual hatred and awkward age gap...

And so begins my story...in which Harry gets the chance to be there for the family he left behind...

I do not own Harry Potter

Please R&R!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue:<strong>_

**This first, italicized section, is taken directly from No Difference by Attackfish, Chapter 27.**

"_You're mad that I came back," Harry gasped. "You can't stand me, you hate me, but you're still mad I left you there."_

_Snape regained his calm before Harry could run away with his idea. With a snort, he brought his student back to the present._

"_You are a supremely arrogant young man if you think I wanted-"_

_Harry cut him off deliberately. "No, it doesn't have anything to do with me," he said thoughtfully, "not at all, not really."_

"_No it doesn't," Snape returned, perturbed._

_With a small sad smile, Harry turned to leave Snape to continue on, resigned that he wouldn't get anything out of the man. Something strange pinched at his stomach as he said, "Well, bye then." He'd messed something up._

_Perhaps he hadn't messed it up that badly. It was Snape's turn to call him back, "I will not allow you to run away with such an erroneous impression of me, Potter," he called snidely. _

_Surprised, Harry trotted back. Snape gritted his teeth in a sullen grimace. "No doubt if you had raised me, I wouldn't consider you to be a malicious half-wit." He paused before adding snidely, "Of course, I might have gained your measure anyway."_

"_I'm sure you were a very clever child," Harry sniped irascibly._

_Snape jerked, pulling his hand up sharply as if he wanted to slap him across the face. _

"_You are so very much like your father, Potter, intelligence is something to admire, Potter, not deride, even if you cannot comprehend it."_

"_I didn't mean intelligence anyway," he grimaced, pausing to think. Snape probably had been like Hermione, only many times worse, brilliant and knowing it, frustrated that everyone else wasn't brilliant too, and at the same time scornful of everyone who wasn't. Harry bet he let everyone else know he was brilliant too. "It's just that you still treat people like we're all idiots." He shook his head. "Besides, none of this has anything to do with me or my father."_

_They stopped abruptly at the door to Severus' office. Only then did he realize that his feet had carried him there instead of to Minerva's office as he had planned when he had left the Great Hall. He opened the door and ushered the boy in, bowing and smiling mockingly. Potter strode across the threshold calmly, but his eyes didn't leave Severus' face. He pushed the door shut with a hard push, still watching his student, grabbing one wrist behind his back. "You were saying?"_

_Harry wanted to ask him if he knew how conversations worked, because it was his turn to reply, not Harry's. Awkwardly, he shrugged his shoulders._

"_Well?" snapped Severus, growing more and more annoyed with the boy's persistent crypticness. _

"_I just mean that you're not angry with me because I'm your dad, or because I didn't raise you," Harry said softly, suddenly nervous._

"_No," Snape hissed deliberately, his lip curling. "I'm furious with you for not going away and following me around like a lost puppy!"_

"_Then why did you call me back?" Harry shot back, hands trembling._

_Severus jerked forward and then halted, rattled. "Don't be ridiculous, Potter; I didn't call you back," he denied at last. "I simply refused to let you walk away with such idiotic notions in your head."_

_Harry snorted, folding his arms. "Of course."_

"_If you're so sure you know everything about me," he snapped defiantly, "then you can tell me."_

_Harry looked down guiltily, but then fixed his gaze steadily on Snape's face. "You're mad that I told Eileen to marry Tobias Snape."_

"_I won't deny that you impressed me with your sheer heartlessness," hissed Snape, his nails digging into his wrist so hard that they left little bloodless half-moon shaped indentations in his flesh when he let go._

_Harry's face heated. "I didn't want to…" he stopped speaking, catching his breath. "I didn't like doing it."_

"_Of course not," Severus sneered, sensing that at last he had the upper hand, "but you did it anyway," which was what mattered, after all._

"_I had to!" Harry shouted, the last vestiges of calm draining away. "I... I already knew that I… couldn't stay, and when… I knew who you had to be."_

_Severus snorted and held back a burst of cold laughter. "You are not soothing my resentments, Potter," he jeered. "You are trying to force me to soothe your guilt!"_

"_Don't turn this around-" but Severus cut him off._

"_You left my mother and me in an untenable situation, because you had to, yes," a smile tugged at his lips as he continued brutally, "but you still were the one to do it."_

_Harry clutched the edge of Snape's desk, nails biting into the wood. "I don't need you to absolve me of anything!" he roared. "I knew what I was leaving Eileen and you to, but I couldn't do anything else!"_

"_You're fool if you think you know anything about what-"_

_It was Harry's turn to cut Snape off with a sharp gesture. "That's right, you think I'm spoiled that I've never had a hard day in my life," he threw his head back and laughed, seething._

"_Can you tell me that your every action hasn't borne out that assumption, Potter?"_

"_You knew my aunt; you knew how much she hated magic; do you really think she spoiled me?" Every time Aunt Marge came to visit, Harry had found himself envying Ripper. Aunt Petunia hadn't liked Ripper any more than she had liked Harry, but she didn't want to antagonize Aunt Marge. "And then she married someone as bad as she is!"_

"_Did they make you do chores then?" Severus mocked, "treat you like a normal boy?"_

"_Normal boys don't live in cupboards," Harry pointed out, biting the inside of his cheek until he tasted the metallic tang of his own blood._

_A vein in Severus' head throbbed. "Don't exaggerate Potter! You weren't beaten. You never watched someone you loved beaten."_

"_How would you know?" Harry snapped back furiously. "My uncle used to shake me or drag me places, but he never really hit me. My aunt slapped me or tried to hit me with frying pans, but I could usually dodge her, so no, they didn't beat me, but it wasn't like they stopped Dudley from beating me either." He stopped to catch his breath and glared at Snape, a pair of pink spots sitting like little burns on the top of his cheeks. "And there wasn't anyone I loved to begin with, and they all liked each other just __**fine**__."_

"_So you did know exactly what you were sending me into," Severus whispered darkly, his voice soft with surprise and calculation._

_Harry nodded defiantly._

"_But that just makes it worse," Severus' lip curled, false sympathy dripping from each word._

**[End of No Difference Excerpt]**

For a long time, Harry just stood there, letting the truth of Snape's words crash over him. His initial instinct to snipe back at the man, respond acerbically in kind was quashed as something central shifted within him.

Numbly, he spun on his heel and made his way to the office door. Reaching out to it, he said, almost inaudibly, "Well, maybe it wasn't worth it after all."

He looked back at Snape, registering that the man's mouth was moving in a snarl-like motion, but he couldn't make sense of his words. Harry looked at the sallow-faced, messy-haired man who was his son, as crazy as it was, and it hit him that for all his faults, it was his, Harry's, fault he had turned out this way.

"I do wish it hadn't had to be that way, you know."

Snape's scowl became even more pronounced, but Harry was hardly conscious of him any more. It was as if he were talking on a different, separate plane, suddenly seeing things with greater clarity. "I wish I could have been there for you."

No sooner had the words left his lips that a tug in his gut wrenched him forward, away from Snape, the man's expression caught somewhere between a snarl and uncharacteristically open shock, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

He opened his eyes to find himself no longer in Snape's office. Nor did he seem to be anywhere on or around Hogwarts grounds at all. He was splayed in a twig-strewn, hard-packed sandbox in the middle of a dilapidated playground, with only a slide and an old tire swing appearing to be safe for children's use.

With a jolt, he realized the place was familiar, but how could he have gotten here? He was surprised this park would even still be around, even in as broken-down a condition as it was. But how had he apparated here from the Potions Master's quarters, anyway?

A quiet sniffling noise let him know that he was not alone in the park. Climbing gingerly to his feet, he looked behind him for the source of the noise and noticed the tip of a ratty, soiled, child-sized trainer, poking out from behind a tree.

Ever so slowly, Harry crept forward until he could clearly see the child wearing the shoe. He was tiny-perhaps three years old, with long, matted dark hair that covered his face. Aside from the occasional sniffle, the boy was completely silent, but it was clear from the way his shoulders were shaking that he was crying.

Harry gasped when he looked more closely at those quivering shoulders. They were thin-almost terrifyingly so; bony things poking absurdly from the ill-fitting floral-printed shirt he was wearing. Not just in his shoulders, but the boy looked to be in poor health in general, his arms little sticks wrapped protectively around miniature knobby knees, hands clutching desperately to a graying something made of cloth, stuffed between his knees.

The boy must have heard Harry's sharp intake of breath, for suddenly his little head snapped up and Harry was struck with a gaze more penetrating than should have been possible for a child so young. But the dark eyes were wide and fearful, despite the deep curiosity he could feel directed at him. The fear in them was overpowering, though, and it somehow made Harry indescribably sad that a child with such intelligent, curious eyes would have reason to have such qualities overshadowed by fear.

Not that he was unfamiliar with the reasons a child might feel that way, of course.

The child was still watching him warily, his gaze never leaving Harry's and Harry forced a gentle smile, keeping his eyes on him to see how he would react.

The little eyes narrowed, whether in suspicion or confusion Harry wasn't sure, before he dropped his gaze, hugging his knees tighter and pushing himself further back against the tree.

Harry felt his chest tighten, and swallowing, he said, as softly and gently as possible, "Hey there. Are you okay?"

The boy didn't answer, but just continued to stare at him. He relaxed minutely, however, when Harry didn't rush to make another move.

"I won't hurt you," Harry then said, slowly lifting his hands out to the side and showing them to the boy. "See? I promise you."

Harry saw the flicker of panic that had passed the boy's eyes when he lifted his hands, but then a blank mask slid over those childlike features and Harry's throat closed in sudden, painful recognition. That expressionless face, that pale skin, long, dirty hair and those fathomless dark eyes…they were just all too familiar.

But no. It couldn't be. He-this little boy-couldn't be…could he? The man had been yelling at him in his office just several minutes ago! But then again, it wouldn't be the first time Harry had managed to inadvertently travel through time, would it?

Harry shifted his focus back to the boy. He had never really been able to imagine Severus Snape as a child. Oh, he'd seen the pensieve memories, or course. But a child like this-so young, so scared, so damn _innocent. _It had never occurred more than peripherally to Harry that Severus had been such a child once.

Whoever he was, the boy was still watching him, but he looked more wary and curious than terrified, now.

Harry noticed that the ratty thing the boy was clutching like a lifeline was, in fact, a stuffed animal. A little (probably once white) deer. It broke his heart to see think about the innocence in this child-in his eyes and his frail little form-not to mention in the symbolism of his little stuffed friend. It also brought up another curious resonance to the child's possible identity, though Harry forced himself not to let his thoughts wander that way until he knew more.

But he suddenly felt an unquenchable desire rise up within him to find out more about this boy, regardless of who he turned out to be. If nothing else, his similarity to how Harry once had been, shy and terrified and friendless, forged a strong sympathy for him in Harry's heart. Keeping his voice as soft and unthreatening as possible, he said, "You've got a beautiful friend, there. Is he a deer?"

The boy's eyes widened comically and he hugged the stuffed animal closer to his chest. Biting his lip, he lifted his eyes to consider Harry again before finally nodding, hesitantly.

"Well I think he's fantastic," Harry continued, taking a step closer as he did so. When the boy didn't flinch, he took another step until he was only about 5 feet from the boy, give-or-take.

Harry noticed the child tensing up once again, and he looked about ready to bolt, much as his little stuffed animal might have done had it been a real wild animal. And at the prospect of the boy running away before he knew more, Harry felt the need to confirm the boy's identity come to a point. He could not have him run away and let hanging the chance that he could truly be who he suspected…

Staring into the scared black eyes, caught between a hopeful wariness and desire to flee, Harry made a split-second decision. Just as the boy began to push himself to his feet, Harry blurted out, "I won't hurt you, Severus," and the boy froze.

Looking back in surprise, he said softly, his little voice scratchy and wispy, as if he didn't use it often, "Y-you know my name?"

Harry struggled to keep himself steady as he let the boy's response wash over him, heard with undeniable clarity how he had not denied who Harry both hoped he was and was not. But he hadn't denied it, and so Harry was faced with the undeniable truth. Regardless of how or why, here he was, crouching before Severus Snape as a child. And then it hit him with such force he was nearly blown away. The little boy sitting before him, shivering in rags, was his son.

Realizing he had yet to answer the boy, Harry swallowed his confusion, smiled gently and said, willing his voice to stay steady, "Yes, I do. I'm a…friend…of your mum's."

The boy looked surprised, and a little disbelieving. But as he stared at Harry, apparently gauging his sincerity, Harry had the strangest urge to laugh as he remembered all the times the adult Severus had looked at him this way, as if he were a potions ingredient to dissect. The boy finally said, somewhat doubtfully, "M-my mummy's?"

Harry couldn't help but smile this time, and he nodded. "That's right. I'm an old friend of your mummy's, Severus…from before you were born." He paused here, inwardly grimacing at how loaded his words truly were.

Severus looked to be working out a puzzle, his little brows furrowed and then, with a leap in perception that shocked Harry to his core, asked, his voice just above a whisper, but his eyes far too wise for his years, "Before daddy?"

Harry forced his jaws shut before nodding, watching Severus closely. "Uh, yeah. That's right."

But the boy just nodded decisively, as if Harry had just confirmed something he'd already understood. "That makes sense. cause…cause mummy's not 'llowed-" he cut off abruptly and clapped a hand over his mouth.

Harry's mind instantly jumped to fill in the blank spots in the boy's admission. Keeping his voice gentle, he pressed, "It's okay, Severus. I won't get mad. Your mummy's not supposed to what?"

Severus nervously looked over his shoulder and Harry just knew his conclusions were right. He decided to help the boy out. "To see people, you mean?"

"Have friends," Severus whispered. "Daddy got mad and…" tears were rolling down his cheeks now, and Harry felt a rush of red-hot anger well up in his chest. Anger directed at Tobias Snape for being an abusive bastard. Anger that this little boy, his _son_, had to deal with it, anger that Eileen had to deal with it…but no one was he angrier with than himself for indirectly causing all of it.

Harry looked up and noticed Severus was looking scared again, and Harry forced the scowl from his face. "I'm not angry with you, Severus. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just sad, and mad, that your, uh…dad…" He found himself having to choke the word out, "was so mean to her. He shouldn't have been."

Severus studied him for a while before his shoulders relaxed and he nodded. "Yeah…I don't want him to be mean to mummy anymore…"

"He won't."

Severus blinked at him in confusion.

Harry bit his lip. He had responded without thinking, but once said, he didn't think he would ever take it back. He wasn't sure how he'd ended up here, but now that he was, he found himself faced with the harsh reality that his son, and the mother of his son, were being abused by a drunken bastard that he, Harry, had encouraged Eileen to marry in the first place.

He sneered at himself as he thought about how closely he seemed to have been, in retrospect, emulating the acts he had so resented Dumbledore for orchestrating. Just as the man had left him in a miserable living-situation growing up, leading him through one dangerous adventure to the next throughout his years at Hogwarts, here Harry was, playing God with Severus' life just as Albus had with his.

All for the greater good? Sure. Perhaps. But in the end, was it really worth the sacrifices? At the time, Harry had thought so. But at that time, Severus was still the nasty Potions Professor he knew from school, a man who had already been through the hell of growing up to become the unhappy person he was. A younger Severus had been an abstract concept to Harry, despite what he'd learned about the man's history with his mother from Severus' memories.

But now, he was faced with a very tangible, very alive and very real child. The child he had made that night with Eileen. The child he had forced to take another man's appearance, another man as a father-an abusive man.

Could he let it happen all over again now that he had the proof of just how real this was? No. Not now that he had _seen_ his son in the thick of it. He had landed himself in a time when Severus and Eileen were probably being abused on a day-to-day basis, and suddenly, a violent surge of protectiveness welling up within him, he vowed that somehow he would make things right, if that were even at all possible any longer.

He didn't care if Eileen hated him. He would not allow this abuse to continue. He had sat by for too long, but he could not bear the thought of those black eyes, still so full of innocence for all of their much-too-wise, wary sadness, to lose their spark and devolve into the bottomless pits of the Potions Master. Not this time.

"Sir?" The timid voice asked, and Harry felt the strangest desire to both cry and laugh at being addressed so by Severus.

He managed with just a sad smile, though, and then, unable to help himself, gently reached out and brushed the soft, pale cheek. Severus flinched initially when he saw the hand moving towards him, but then relaxed when he realized this strange man didn't seem to mean him any harm. He leaned into the comforting touch, thinking about how it was gentle and nice like mummy's though slightly different, too. It was funny. He only ever liked mummy's touches, but this messy-haired man with the pretty green eyes seemed to be another exception.

Severus leaned into the touch, and Harry felt his heart clench at the sight and the knowledge that he was touching his son, his own baby boy. "You don't have to call me sir, Severus," he said. "I'm Harry. You're welcome to call me that, alright?"

"Uh, okay, Harry."

Suddenly, Severus' eyes widened, and he jumped up. "Oh no! Mummy! I left her and…and…"

"Severus! It's alright! What is it? Can you tell me?" Worried by the panicked look on the young face, Harry leaned forward, both hands on the boy's thin shoulders, but the boy struggled under him. "You can tell me. Is it Tobias?" Harry's voice had a hard, steely edge to it, and Severus flinched again under his grip. Gritting his teeth, Harry said, "Don't worry, Sev. I won't let him hurt you."

The way those dark eyes looked up at him with such hope nearly broke his heart, but then the boy broke the gaze and shuffled his feet.

Severus wanted _so much _to trust the nice man, but daddy always said he was worthless and that no one would ever help him, and that he would hurt mummy even more if he ever tattled. Severus's heart quickened in panic. Oh no! He'd already done just that, hadn't he? He'd told the Harry-man that Daddy hurt Mummy and now…and now…

Harry noticed when Severus started to shake like a leaf. The fear in his eyes was too much, and unable to stop himself, Harry knelt down and pulled the boy to him in a gentle but firm embrace. Severus tensed against him at first but then, after what seemed an eternity, he finally relaxed in his hold, and even leaned into Harry as he tightened his arms around the boy.

"It's okay, Severus. It's going to be okay."

Severus shook his head into the crux of his neck and Harry felt the warm wetness, leaking from the boy's eyes, on his shirt. He mumbled something.

"What did you say?"

Severus was sobbing now, but managed in a stilted whisper, "Can't tell…no…don't hurt…m-mummy…"

It was enough for Harry to get the gist of what was wrong, and he pulled the boy the rest of the way onto his lap, moving one hand into the long dark hair as he began to whisper comforting, and nonsensical, words to the boy. "I won't let him hurt your mummy, Sev. I won't let him hurt her again. Or you, for that matter," he vowed fiercely, and then the skinny arms were around his neck in a stranglehold, and Harry found himself finally truly understanding some of what it meant to be a father.

Not letting go of his precious bundle, he stood, and, Severus' arms still wrapped around his neck, he set off towards the old house on Spinner's End_._

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think! I hope my an explanation helped enough so you aren't totally lost.

I live on reviews, so please take the time to write one if you can!

Thanks!

tess4aria


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for your reviews!<p>

Sorry for the wait on this. Please let me know what you think! I feel somewhat self-concious about my pacing so input would be greatly appreciated~

Again, my thanks to Attackfish for allowing me to use her lovely AU!

Sev and Harry are not mine, much as I wish different.

Please R&R!

and now...on with the story!

* * *

><p>The closer they got to Spinner's End, the stiffer Severus got in his arms, but Harry didn't let him go, even when he began to squirm. "No, Severus. I'm going to handle this. You don't need to worry."<p>

Severus looked up at Harry. He was a really big, tall adult, but then again…he wasn't all that big compared with Daddy, right? What if he couldn't win and Daddy hurt not just him and mummy like usual, but Harry, too? That would be even worse than normal…

"What's on your mind?" Harry's soft voice asked him.

Severus bit his lip. Should he answer? Daddy always said little boys were to be spoken to and not to be heard, but…Harry wasn't like Daddy. Not at all. He was warm and soft and nice and gave wonderful hugs and well…Daddy only liked to touch him when he was mad at him… He decided to answer Harry, hoping he wouldn't get mad. He hadn't so far, at least, right?

"What if…if he hurts you, too, Harry?"

Harry stopped walking and for a moment, Severus froze in fear. Oh no. He'd really done it now. Now even this nice friend of his mummy's from long ago hated him and was going to start hurting him…he sighed. But Harry hadn't thrown him to the ground as he'd expected, and when he finally got up the courage to look at his expression, he noticed Harry just looked sad and …why was he looking at him like that? Only his mummy gave him that look…

"He won't hurt me. He may be strong, but I have a secret weapon." Harry leaned close, conspiratorially, to say the last.

Despite himself, Severus was intrigued. "Secret weapon? What kind?"

Surreptitiously, Harry stepped them behind a dumpster and cast silencing and notice-me-not charms. "Has your mum told you about magic?"

Severus' eyes widened in both excitement and fear, as if his instinctual and learned responses were fighting a furious battle with each other.

"Y-yeah, but…daddy didn't like it so…"

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded. "Okay, but your dad can't tell me what to do, Severus, can he?"

Severus looked at him in wonder. Harry wasn't scared of his daddy? How brave was he?

"Watch, Severus," Harry said as he set the boy down on the ground. Severus had to stop himself flinching as Harry drew out a long, thin piece of wood from his pocket but then Severus realized-a wand! His mummy had one too! If it was something his Mummy had, it couldn't be too bad, could it?

With a grin, Harry picked up a pebble and pointed his wand to it, surreptitiously doing the same to Severus' stuffed animal. Several incantations later, and a stuffed black panther cub materialized. Severus gasped and squealed in delight before looking at Harry with big, hopeful eyes that melted him nearly to the ground.

"He's yours, Sev. I thought your deer might want company, and I've put some extra enchantments on both of them." _Thank you, Hermione_, he smiled to himself. The girl had taken it upon herself to inform them of how useful common spells used by wizarding parents to monitor and protect their children could be, something Harry was very grateful for now.

Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry nearly burst out laughing at the Snape-like mannerism manifesting so early. "Both of them can act to send messages-either from one to the other-just by clutching one, you can talk telepathically to whoever is holding the other…or to me. I have a stone I'll keep with me that will allow you to always tell me if you need my help. Also, someone will only be able to take them from you if you hand them away intentionally, and whenever they're near, they'll protect you. So even if someone tries to hurt you, the punches will feel like nothing.' Harry paused before continuing. "If it would make you feel better, your mum could have one of them sometimes. That way, you'll know she's safe, whatever happens."

Severus stared at him for so long Harry was beginning to get worried for the boy, but then suddenly, he let out a choked sob and threw himself at Harry, who lifted him easily into his arms.

"There, now. I told you it would be okay."

Severus sniffed and nodded into Harry's neck. Harry found himself kissing the child's pale forehead before pulling him close in to his chest once again. "Okay, now. Just leave the rest to me, Severus."

"Kay," the soft, tearful voice replied.

* * *

><p>Harry had a bad feeling as they approached Eileen's house. It was dark, but as they got closer to the door, he realized it was not silent. Occasionally, Harry would hear an odd crash and a low voice, words muffled by the walls. Severus tensed and clutched more tightly to him, and Harry reaffirmed his convictions that this was the right thing to do.<p>

He wondered whether he should knock to keep up appearances but then he heard the sound of a woman's anguished cries. Without hesitating another moment, Harry threw open the door and stepped in, Severus clutched firmly to his hip, a fierce scowl on his face.

And then he saw her, and his chest clenched horribly. _Eileen_.

"Get the hell away from her!" Harry roared as he crossed the room, putting himself between her and the hook-nosed, sneering man. The room was stunned into silence, and Harry looked back at her again.

Her dark hair was in disarray and she sat in what was clearly a pool of her own blood. Her dress was ripped and she sported a black eye and bloodied lip. The tall, sallow man standing over her was clutching a half-empty bottle of whisky while sneering at the witch on the floor, his eyes lit with a cruel, vindictive pleasure which turned to confusion and anger as he took in Harry's sudden appearance.

For one instant, Harry met Eileen's eyes, and hers widened in shock and disbelief. Harry thought he saw some fleeting hope, too, before her expression turned to anger.

"What the hell's this?" Tobias Snape slurred, but was interrupted when Eileen, suddenly finding a new wing, pushed herself to her feet and glared at Harry.

"What the hell are you doing back? Come to gloat at how well your plan has worked out?" She sneered at him.

Harry swallowed. His throat closed and he struggled to answer her. Finally he choked out, "No, Eileen. I've come back to do what I should have done in the first place."

"Oh? And what was that? Ask me to abort the child?"

Harry's eyes widened in sudden rage. "Of course not! I just realize I shouldn't have left, I-"

"Oh, that's rich!" She was nearly hysterical. "You've already done your best to ruin our lives. You have no right to waltz in here and see me like this!" Her screams faded into a quiet, sad timbre. "Why are you back? What about the great, oh-so-important future you just HAD to protect? Wasn't that why you sentenced us to this in the first place?"

Harry flinched but then said, his voice strong and determined. "Yeah. But…I've changed my mind, Eileen. Look, damn the future that was. I won't let this continue any longer."

"And I should trust you why, exactly?"

Harry tightened his grip on Severus unconsciously. The little boy, for his part, was listening in confusion. This Harry man was so nice, and he'd said he was mummy's friend, so why was his mummy so mad at him? From what she said, it sounded like he had hurt them, but he didn't know how he could have…must be an adult thing. But why were they talking about a child? Was that him?

Having forgotten they were not, in fact, alone, Harry just stepped closer to the dark-haired young woman and motioned meaningfully at Severus. "I didn't know what I was letting go. I was an idiot, and the consequences of my actions never fully occurred to me. But now I have physical proof, and I know what a fool I was…I am sorry, Eileen. I don't expect you to forgive me, or welcome me back or anything. But I will be here for as long as I am able. I want to take care of you guys this time. I want to think I can still be that person."

Eileen's expression was tight as she watched Harry closely, clearly evaluating the sincerity of his words. Finally, she scoffed. "You want to take care of me? And how exactly would you do that, little boy?"

"I can start by getting you away from this piece of scum." He said, indicating Tobias with a nudge of his head.

Eileen very nearly smiled, but then her expression turned to rage. "You're the one who told me to get with him in the first place, you bastard! How dare you presume to just fly back in here and assume…what? That I'd just fall at your feet in gratitude? Time to grow up, boy, things don't work that way!"

"I know! I know they don't! And I messed up. I know what I did was absolutely unforgivable. But even so, I'm presumptuous enough to still want to fix what I screwed up!"

"We don't need your help!"

"What the fuckin damn hell is this?" The forgotten drunkard said, wrenching himself up from where he had fallen in a half-comatose daze for the past minute or so. "A lover's quarrel? You listen, you. I don't know what you think you're doing bargin' in on us, but don't you go be upsettin Eileen none. She's mine, ya hear? Now get the hell outta here you scrawny piece of shite!"

Harry ignored him. Instead, he turned to the shaking bundle in his arms and murmured "It's alright, Severus," into his hair, before walking over and stooping to pass him to Eileen, who instantly pulled him to her like a lifeline. Turning around, Harry finally addressed Tobias, his voice dangerously low, a Snape-worthy glare marring his features. "For the way you've treated them, you deserve a place in a special part of hell, but for all your faults, I am aware that this is all my fault. I abandoned them once, but I won't do so again. So you can just excuse yourself from their life."

He ignored Tobias' incomprehensible spluttering and turned to Eileen and Severus. Looking first at Eileen, who, he noticed, was holding the black panther Severus had apparently stuffed in her hands, he said, "If I were to send him away, and never let him touch you again, would it bother you?"

"It wouldn't make me forgive you," was all she answered.

"I don't intend it to."

She nodded curtly, and he then turned to look at his son. Severus looked terrified, but there was a glint in those dark eyes of something Harry identified as trust, and directed at him. And though he knew he didn't deserve it, seeing that made Harry's chest well up with protectiveness, affection and righteous anger. He turned once again to Tobias, his grip on his wand tight, but he wasn't there. A gasp from behind him, and he saw, with a jolt of horror, the bastard holding a knife to Severus' neck. No…this just COULD NOT happen.

"If you care about 'em that much then listen good. Leave now or you'll find yerself really regrettin' it. You might think you're all clever-like speaking in riddles, but I get the feelin you fancy yourself ready to take my family, huh? You think the kid's yours of somethin? Well I know Eileen's a whore an' all, but you're a little scrawny for her tastes, I'd say." He laughed obscenely before taking his knife, digging it into Severus' neck.

Severus whimpered and something snapped within Harry. Without moving his hand, a surge of magic burst from his core and hit the muggle, wrenching him away from Severus and tossing him, roughly, against the wall, while Severus was gently floated down into his mother's lap, where he joined her in watching the confrontation in fear and awe.

Harry strode over to the pitiful man hunched on the floor, his limps splayed at unnatural angles, kicked him twice in the gut, and pointed his wand between his eyes.

"Yes. I do fancy that."

The shocked and angry muggle narrowed his eyes at the wand before spluttering and saying, "I should'a known you were one of them! Freaks, the lot of you. I should have finished em both long ago."

"If you had, I promise you, death would be merciful compared to what I would have done to you." Harry aimed another hard kick at the man. "Now, scum, you touch one hair on my son's head again and I won't be nearly so kind." He only registered the man's look of surprise and denial for one instant before growling, "Obliviate!"

* * *

><p>When we got into the house, I knew it was bad. And it was. Mummy looked even worse than usual. I wanted to cry out to her, but I knew Daddy would just hurt Mummy more if I did. It would just remind him we were here, and he looked about ready to fall asleep anyway. And besides, Harry promised he'd take care of her, and I know he can fix boo-boos if he could make me a panther from a pebble!<p>

But then Mommy started to yell…at Harry! I didn't understand everything they were saying, but she sounded mad. Really mad! She only ever got this mad once in a while when Daddy hurt me extra badly, so it scared me that Harry might have hurt her so much. Even so, Harry was holding me so tightly and it felt so nice and safe that I just held him tighter, and just wished for all of the bad things to go away…for all the yelling to stop.

But I did listen to some of what they said, and it didn't make sense. Why was everything Harry's fault? Did he leave Mummy or something? Did he really want to take care of us? It sounded too good to be true, but Mummy didn't seem to want him to… I don't see why not. At least he's nicer than Daddy. At least, I think so. He sure seems nicer.

Harry finally gave me to Mummy and though I was really happy to hug her, I hate to admit it but I kind of missed Harry's arms. They were just so strong and secure. Even though Mummy's arms will always be my favorite, Harry said he'd protect us, and I would have really preferred it if he had just held Mummy and me together…

I noticed that Mummy looked really, really hurt and I decided that the panther would help her and, since he always made me feel better, I gave her staggy too! She looked at me for a second, but I could tell she wasn't really paying attention, because she was talking to Harry again, so I stuffed Mr. Panther in her hand and put Staggy on her lap.

But then Daddy must have noticed the freak was around because he yanked me back and then the knife was poking at me. It hurt, but not too much. But wow did Harry look mad! I was worried for a second, but then I noticed that he wasn't mad at me, but at Daddy. He looked SO mad. And then Daddy started yelling, and it hurt my ear, but he was saying funny stuff about Harry thinking he was my dad and stuff?

Well…I wish he were my daddy. He'd be a good one. And he'd be fun. I'd like that…but bad brats don't get what they want so maybe I should pretend I don't want that? Ouch! Now the knife was really hurting. Was Daddy really going to kill me this time? I wouldn't really care except…I don't want to leave mummy alone. And now Harry's here and he might feel bad for not saving me. But he's already been so nice, so he shouldn't feel bad about that.

But then the most amazing thing happened. Harry's eyes glowed. Like REALLY glowed. He looked like a superhero, and suddenly, this gust of warm wind grabbed me and even though it threw Daddy back against a wall, it felt like it was hugging me, and it flew me into Mummy's lap. I knew it was Harry's magic, and I couldn't help but wish I could always be surrounded in it. It felt so much like the way I've always wanted to feel when I was around Daddy, but he's always mean, and says I am a bad boy and he doesn't like me…does that mean he doesn't love me too? But Harry's magic felt like it did love me, and that just doesn't make any sense at all.

Mummy and I watched as Harry followed Daddy to the wall. He looked so mad and he kicked him! I almost laughed, because Daddy always kicks me and mummy and I've always secretly wanted to kick him back like that but I was never brave enough. I'm glad Harry did, though. But then Harry raised his wand and Daddy started yelling the same stuff he always says. Usually I just stop talking then, but Harry wasn't scared! I listened really hard to what he said.

"If you had, I promise you, death would be merciful compared to what I would have done to you." I winced as he kicked Daddy again, but I couldn't feel too sorry, even though I knew I should have. "Now, scum, you touch one hair on my son's head again and I won't be nearly so kind."

Harry said more stuff after that, and I think he carried Daddy outside at some point, but I could only remember one part of the whole talk now. Harry said "my son." Was he talking about me? Was that possible? But…he isn't really my daddy, is he? Could he be?

He's coming back, now. I can't help it. My knees are shaking and I can't stop them. I must have heard him wrong but…but…

Harry knelt before Severus, reaching a hand up to smooth back the boy's hair. "Are you okay?"

Severus bit his lip and nodded, but Harry took him, gently but firmly in his grip and inspected his neck where a little trail of blood was stemming from. Biting back a growl, Harry looked at Eileen. "I can heal this, but I'd prefer to use healing salve. Do you…?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice strangely dull. She was looking, pained, from Harry to Severus, a look of loss and betrayal in her eyes. Harry picked up Severus and approached her. "I mean what I said."

"So did I. You lost the right to be a part of this family when you left that morning."

Harry smiled painfully. "That's just what he said…"

Eileen looked mildly curious but quaffed the question and made to head to the cellar. Harry's hand on her shoulder stopped her, and he made her sit back down with as much gentle pressure as he dared. "No. You're injured. If it's where it used to be, I can find it just fine on my own. You stay with Severus, and I'll be right back."

"I don't need your help!"

Harry smiled sadly. "I know. But please. I'm sure this day's been confusing enough for him without his mother passing out from blood loss on the way to get his medicine."

"Fine,' she bit out, and taking Severus in her arms, settled on the couch while Harry disappeared down the basement steps.

The conflicting emotions within Eileen were tearing her apart. Predominant was confusion. Betrayal and anger she had kept to herself for years at the way Harry had left, too, was quite strong. But also…well, much as she would have like to deny it, she felt profound relief, and a traitorous twinge of hope in her chest that he was back.

She hated him. She hated him for what he'd done. But at the same time, he had given her Severus, and she could not deny that the boy was the best thing in her life. Perhaps the best thing to ever touch her life. Though he looked nothing like him, he was a constant reminder of the boy from the future and Eileen had always felt how special her child was. How unlike the drunkard Tobias Snape he was, and her son's remarkable spirit had been the one thing to sustain her through some of the darkest days and nights.

And he had also kept alive in her the faint hope that someday Harry might come back to them. In abstraction, it was an understandable and perhaps natural wish, but now that he really was here, now that she had seen him walk through the door carrying their precious son as if he had never left, walking in like some knight come to save the day, she swore there was no way she was going to open her arms to him so quickly. He had betrayed her once before. What was to say he wouldn't get cold feet once again, regardless of how sincere he seemed?

Severus was squirming in her lap, and she looked at his beautiful eyes and smiled. "Hey, sweetie. Are you alright?"

"Mummy," he mumbled, sleepily. She stroked his head, and felt anger bubble within her at the state of his hair. Tobias had been such a control freak that he had even put limits on the time each week they were allowed to shower. So her poor boy had had to live with, more often than not, a somewhat grungy appearance not at all his own fault. She couldn't help but wonder. Would things be different now? Or was she better off resigned to her fate with that Snape man? At least with him gone she could go back to making potions and selling to apothecaries…Perhaps she could once again be in control of her own life?

"Here we are," Harry's voice sounded from the stairs, and she looked up to see him clearly for the first time since he'd come through the front door in the middle of all that chaos. He looked mostly the same as he had the last she had seen him, as if he had aged less than a year though many more had passed for her. Admittedly, he did look slightly taller and more filled-out than he had, but nothing greatly noticeable.

The only obvious change she noticed was when she looked in his eyes. Though she wasn't ready to trust him, there was something about the way he was looking at her and Severus that made her feel he had been sincere when he had told her he understood now that actions have consequences, for his eyes, more than anything, looked older and wiser. Less impulsive. Then again, what were his actions this evening if not impulsive?

He crouched down before them, and hesitated before opening the salve, taking a generous amount in his hand, and carefully treating Severus' wound. The boy was clearly struggling to stay awake, and Harry chuckled before semi-awkwardly passing the salve to Eileen. He looked as if he wanted to help apply it, but she snatched the vial from him and sneered. Not to be perturbed, he asked, "Would you like a pain potion?"

"I'm fine."

"Too bad. I snitched one anyway." He grinned and passed it to her. To his surprise, she did take it, albeit after double-checking to make sure it was the correct potion.

"Someone's tired," Harry whispered, looking at the little waif drifting off against his mother's arm. Eileen spared him a slight smile, gently leaning down to kiss Severus' forehead.

"Would you like me to put him to bed?"

She looked as if she wanted to refuse, but then sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, I don't feel quite up to it…you know where the bathroom is. Make sure he bathes and brushes his teeth before bed."

Nodding, Harry very gently lifted the half-asleep boy from the couch and into his arms before taking him up the stairs. Sitting down in the bathroom, the boy on his lap, he allowed himself a moment to think about all that had just passed. His actions today had felt so natural, as if he'd been operating on autopilot. But though he knew he couldn't have acted any other way when faced with such a situation, the long-term effects of his choices he could only begin to fathom.

Forcing himself not to consider the too-distant future, he focused on this particular moment, and the last few minutes. Somehow, things had not yet exploded in his face. Somehow, he had just had a very normal and well… domestic… conversation with Eileen…about their son. And it had felt wonderful. A little awkward, perhaps, but this, holding his son, this was far from awkward.

Sure, he had acknowledged the fact that Severus was his son in his own time, and had even felt strange urges to act _fatherly _(in whatever capacity he understood the concept) towards him despite the bizarre age gap…but seeing him like this, he found himself falling hopelessly for the boy with every spare second. He was a goner, and he couldn't find it within himself to regret it.

He ran the bathwater, making sure to check and double-check the temperature before gently removing Severus' clothes. He shuddered. The boy was even skinnier underneath it all than he'd feared, and he found his stomach grumbling in empathy, remembering his own childhood all too well. The boy squirmed a little and Harry whispered, "Severus? Sev? It's bath time. Can you wake up for a second?"

The boy blinked, looked startled for a minute, but then registered whose lap he was sitting on, and to Harry's surprise, he beamed and hugged him.

"Severus?"

"You didn't lie," he whispered. "You did protect me and mummy just like you said."

Harry smiled sadly. "I will do my best, Severus. I promise you that."

The boy nodded solemnly and Harry smiled, lifting the boy under his arms to the ground, gently removing his pants and underwear before lifting and lowering him slowly into the tub. The boy truly looked no more than three, but he had the sneaking suspicion that was due to his malnourished state more than anything else. He would have to ask Eileen.

Yanking his mind back to the present, he observed the dark-haired boy in the tub. He looked so small, and so innocent, and now that Tobias was gone, much of the earlier fear had left as well, something Harry was thrilled to see. Instead, he saw a moderately normal little boy before him, and Harry's heart swelled of its own accord.

Grinning to himself with sudden inspiration, Harry reached to grab a bar of soap, broke off a piece and, with a wink at Severus, transfigured it into a water-dragon made of soap. Severus' eyes bugged out and he carefully picked the dragon up and, at Harry's encouraging smile, hugged it to him. Harry smiled and motioned to the water and Severus began to play with it. Deciding the soap dragon had been a success, Harry created several more soap toys for the boy-a pirate ship, a panther and a deer. Severus was ecstatic, and didn't make a sound of complaint as Harry washed him. Once done, Harry cast a warming charm on a towel before wrapping the little boy up and pulling him out.

Severus looked sadly at the soap (now transfigured back into normal bar-forms) but Harry assured him his friends would return come next bath time. Nodding solemnly, Severus shyly lifted his arms to Harry, who gladly picked him up before depositing him beside the sink to brush his teeth. He then carried him to the room which was clearly the child's despite the lack of any real toys. The bed was a twin-size, though, and the old rocking horse in the corner was clearly well-used.

Setting Severus on the bed, Harry searched out some pajamas, finding some he supposed would do, though he was tempted to transfigure them. Another look around the forlorn-looking room, he decided it was just too reminiscent of his own barren childhood for comfort. Hoping Eileen wouldn't be too put out by what she might see as his presumptuous attempts to win Severus over with material things, Harry changed the flowery shirt to a blue plaid pajama shirt and pants, and with another wave of his wand, switched the bed's lumpy mattress with a new and soft one, and the ratty covers with a thick, fluffy quilt.

Severus' eyes widened in absolute pleasure and Harry felt another guilty twinge. But as he tucked Severus in, he decided he wouldn't mind seeing Severus looking at him that way every day for the rest of his life if only it were possible. He knelt down beside the boy, stroking him gently, and the boy leaned into the touch.

It was hard to believe that he'd only been in the past again for less than a day, and already this boy-no, not just any boy, _his son, _he reminded himself-had won him over so completely.

He smiled at the thought, but then felt a sudden fierce pang of loss and regret that he couldn't have had a better relationship with the older Severus. Regret not just in that he could have left him to such an awful fate in the first place. And after seeing Tobias in action, he didn't blame the man for being so bitter and resentful. Especially towards him. But he would not allow the world to turn against Severus this time. That he swore to himself.

"Harry?" The little voice called as he started to get up.

"Yes?"

The boy bit his lip, his eyes suddenly filled with a strange longing, hope and hesitancy. "When you were down there…you said that…that I'm your…um…"

Harry's heart beat against his ribcage and he settled back beside the boy.

"That you're my son?" He finished softly.

Severus nodded.

After a quiet moment, he asked, hesitantly, "Is-is it true?"

Harry swallowed before saying thickly, "Yes, Sev. It's true."

The boy looked at him piercingly for a minute before his eyes filled with tears. "Then why…why was that mean man here and you…you weren't here?"

Harry couldn't help the tears that began to roll down his own cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Severus. There was something…there was a reason I wasn't allowed to stay. I had to leave, even though I didn't want to. But I know now, Sev, that you and your mum are more important to me than anything else. I won't let anything take me away this time, even if I have to fight the whole world to do it."

"Promise?"

Harry leaned down and cupped the pale cheek. "I promise. I'll take care of you now."

"Daddy?" Severus whimpered uncertainly, and when Harry leaned forward to embrace him, Severus was assaulted with another onslaught of tears and threw himself into the welcoming arms. Harry, tears clouding his own vision, then climbed into the bed with Severus and hugged him to his chest.

"I'm glad…I don't want you to go again," Severus sobbed and Harry kissed the now silky-soft and clean hair, breathing in the powder-fresh smell of the little boy.

When Eileen made her way upstairs to do her nightly ablutions and check in on Sev, she was more than a little surprised to find Harry asleep, curled up with Sev in his bed. Again, conflicting emotions assaulted her. True, this was the picture she had been dreaming of, but she couldn't help her anger. He had sentenced them to 4-nearly 5-years of hell with Tobias Snape.

Why had he waited this long to return? Or perhaps he hadn't had a choice? But either way, he had left her in the first place, and part of her wanted to say she despised him. The problem was, she couldn't force herself to kick him from Severus' bed, or from this house. At least not this evening. But Sev was clearly already attached, and what if Harry were to leave again? How much would it hurt him?

Despite herself, Eileen approached the bed, stared at the two, and then gently stroked Severus' cheek before hesitating, her hand an inch above Harry's. Changing her mind, she turned around, but glanced back to see Severus snuggling into Harry's chest, Harry gathering him closer in his sleep, his nose leaning down to press against Severus' hair. She caught herself smiling and forced a grimace. Damn Gryffindors, the lot of them.

* * *

><p>Well, the impulsive Gryffindor has made some pretty big promises. Will he be able to keep them this time?<p>

I hope the POV switches were okay. How am I doing with Sev's voice. Is it believable? And I'm not sure about the scenes with Eileen's POV and/or Harry-Eileen interaction. Again, any input is appreciated :)

I'll get the next up in the next day or so!

Thanks!

tess4aria


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once again, thank you for your lovely comments! Please keep them coming!

Sev and Harry aren't mine. Even this AU isn't mine! But I will do with them (and it) what I will.

Please R&R! Thanks so much!

Warning for language...

* * *

><p>Harry woke to the impossible sight of a little angelic face resting on the pillow beside him. For a time, Harry just stared at the pale features, so peaceful in sleep, wondering vaguely who this child could be...<p>

And then it all came back to him, and he sat up abruptly. Looking around, he gulped. He was in the past, again. He had found himself transported suddenly to some point several years after he had last been here, to find Severus and Eileen being abused by that bastard Tobias Snape.

And in the adrenalin of the moment, he had followed his instincts and played the hero once again. He groaned at what the adult Severus would say, if he were to hear about his actions. He had acted impulsively last night, no doubt about it. Not only had he stood up to Tobias Snape, obliviated him and sent him packing, but he had established himself in a young Severus' life, and had already let the boy grow attached to him. He had promised the child he would protect him, had promised the same to Eileen, while in truth, he had no idea if he would get to stay here this time, or if he would once again be whisked back to the future at some indeterminate point.

God, Snape was right. Rushing into things without thinking, always playing the damn hero, never thinking about the consequences of his actions. It wasn't truly arrogance, as he would say it was, was it? But if his actions, once again, hurt them…despite the best of intentions, if he had just sentenced them to even more pain for his decisions last night, he would never forgive himself.

Not now that he had truly had the chance to meet Severus for the first time. Because he had never really gotten to know the man he knew as a snide, snarky professor, had he? He had let the man's abrasive personality speak for itself, assuming that was who he was when, in retrospect, it was clearly just the mask he had learned to bare for the outside world to see. It was so obviously, in part, a ploy to cover his vulnerabilities. An inevitable result of an innocent child trying to protect himself year after year lest his scars and pain overwhelm him.

A wave of empathy for the man washed over him. He mourned the boy he had been-the same boy who was now sleeping peacefully beside him. Except that the Potions Master had survived many more years of what this boy had had to. Not to mention his shitty years at Hogwarts and hellish ones with Voldemort.

No, Harry would not-could not-accept such a future for his son. He had failed the older man about as much as it was possible to fail another person, but if he had a chance, no matter how small, to change the fate of this still-innocent little one beside him, he would do everything in his power to take it. And so, perhaps his impulsiveness last night hadn't been the worst thing, he thought, dryly amused by his circular argument.

Looking at the little muggle wall clock, he noticed it was just after 7 in the morning. He wasn't sure how late Severus usually slept, but he had the feeling Eileen, at least, would be up soon. After carefully stepping out of the bed, he turned around to smooth the covers around Severus, sighing as he looked at the still-sleeping face.

Moving to the bathroom, he scowled at his messy hair, for it just reminded him of Severus' glamour charm and the mess he'd made of things.

He had spoken from the heart last night when he had told Severus he didn't want anything more than to be with him and his Mum. He had meant it at that point. And he still thought he did mean it. But even if he were permitted to stay here, even if he was certain he wouldn't again get pulled back 40 or so years to his present, was he really okay with leaving his life behind to live his life here? Sure, he didn't have a real, living family, but he did have friends he loved dearly. Ron and Hermione, the other Weasleys and Neville and Luna and…Ginny.

Oh God. Ginny.

How could he have forgotten? Was he truly such a selfish prick? Could he really just forget one life, one set of people, so easily when they were out of sight? When he had first been sent to the past and met Eileen, he had ended up fathering Severus. Back in the present, he had reassured Ginny of his love for her. And now, back again, not even a whole day had passed before he had promised Sev he would do everything he could not to leave him and his mum again.

Argh! He pulled at his hair, kicking himself for being so thoughtless and stupid. He sank to the ground and for a long while, he let his thoughts wander to his roller coaster of a life since that night he was first yanked so unceremoniously back for a 6-month stint with Eileen Prince. He thought about all those he loved, and those he'd made promises to. But none felt so weighty and precious to him as the most recent promise. And over and over, the remembered sight of those dark eyes looking at him with such trust bubbled up in his mind's eye, and somehow made everything else seem to pale in comparison.

No, he could not. Would not turn his back on Severus once again. Not after seeing what he had truly been missing, what he had truly turned his back on. Not after hearing the hurt in the boy's hesitant voice as he asked him why he hadn't been there, followed by such hope and joy at his own promise not to leave again.

Regardless of what he was abandoning, regardless of the fact that he would have to leave his life and everything and everyone behind, he did not think he could ever abandon Severus again. It had only been a few hours he had had awake with the boy, but already he felt a love for him he had never known. For he, the boy who had always wanted a family, this boy who was his family by flesh and blood was the most astonishing miracle.

So there it was. Assuming the Gods weren't playing with him, only allowing him a temporary reprieve in the past once again, he would stay. He would make good of his promise, and be there for his son.

For a long time, he allowed himself to grieve silently for the life of Harry Potter that could have been, for lost time with his friends, and with Ginny. But it was too late. He had already started a family, in this time, and he was not about to leave Severus to the wolves again.

His thoughts were interrupted by an annoyed rapping on the door. Quickly wiping away the tear tracks on his cheeks, Harry scrambled to his feet and fumbled to unlock and open the door.

Sure enough, an irate-looking Eileen was standing there, arms crossed and glowering. "Having second thoughts so soon, Mr. Hero?"

Harry opened his mouth to deny her words, but she simply brushed past him. "If you don't mind, I've been waiting out there for far too long. See if you could at least make yourself useful, could you?" And with that, she slammed the door.

Harry flinched but a very slight smile pulled at his lips. At least Eileen was her usual sarcastic self. That was somewhat refreshing. He peeked in to check on Severus, and noticed the little boy was now clutching his off-white stuffed animal.

Smiling, Harry closed the door and made his way down to the kitchen.

Part-way through making breakfast, he looked up to see Eileen standing in the doorway, watching him with what looked like forced indifference.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh? Oh, just making breakfast. If you want some coffee, it's over there," he responded, sparing her a brief glance before motioning to his right with a shoulder.

She didn't move and her face hardened into a glare. "I mean what do you think you're doing back here, Potter?"

Harry sighed and waited a minute to respond. "I've been asking myself that very thing all morning, but I've made my decision. I'm going to stay here, even if you don't want anything to do with me."

"Oh, really?" She sneered. "And you think I'm just going to put you up out of charity once again, do you?"

"I don't mean that. If you don't want me to stay here, I'll get a job and live somewhere else. I don't care, as long as I can see Severus once in a while, that's-"

"Do you think this is some sort of game? That little boy has had to survive with that scumbag for a father. Now you want to make him dependent on you, the disappearing future boy?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond but, once again, she cut him off. "Oh, I know. You _mean _well. Of course you, the perfect Gryffindor, always mean well. But what does that mean, in the long run, if you just end up leaving us, crippled and dependent, to fend for ourselves once again?"

"Eileen, I-"

"Just shut up, Harry." She sighed. "I don't regret what happened between us. Never that, because that would mean I regret Severus being born. But everything else…He deserves better! He deserves someone he can depend on! Don't you understand that? And I know you. You made all of those high and mighty promises, but I'm sure you hadn't thought them through when you made them. You have a life in the future, after all, don't you? Don't tell me you are willing to drop it all on a hat now that you've seen my son. Don't tell me you're such a martyr that you're willing to abandon your bright future to stay here and help out the pitiful, broken Eileen Prince. Don't give me that bullshit!"

Harry turned off the eggs he was frying, cast a quick stasis charm, and turned to look her in the eye. "You're right. Harry Potter does have a life, and friends, and a future of some sort, but my family is here, Eileen. I already have a son, and-"

"Oh, I'm sure you and whatever tart you get with will have plenty of adorable, Gryffindor children," Eileen snarled, acerbically.

Harry recoiled but then said, "That's not the point, Eileen! I thought it was all worth it. I know the future could go a lot of ways, but I thought the way my life, and the present I knew, panned out was worth it. I didn't really take in to account what it meant for the individuals. Listen. My whole life has been a carefully contrived and controlled thing, part of Albus Dumbledore's master plan for the war. I believed in him, and thought it was the only way for things to be. But that man cared more for the overall outcome than the individuals he played and I…can't do that anymore. Severus deserves more. I see that now. Do you know how much he endured because of me?"

Eileen stared at him, taken aback by the pain in his voice. She knew that Harry had told her she had to marry Tobias Snape for him to become a 'hero,' but she had never really thought about what that meant.

"Dumbledore sentenced me to years of hell just so he could mould me into the perfect weapon for his damn war. I was doing the same thing to Severus, Eileen. But that's inexcusable. I will not allow him to go through that again! Don't you see? This is more important than whatever might or might not happen in the future for me. I still have his future to consider. I thought it was already set in stone, but I don't think so anymore. I am going to make sure he doesn't suffer that way this time. I don't want him to be so unhappy this time. I…"

Eileen was barely listening anymore, the last words Harry had said to her before leaving last time coming back in full force. Her voice barely above a whisper, she said, "You said…he would die a hero…not that he would be one…"

"I did say that," Harry said softly. "Though, admittedly, I was wrong. He didn't die when I said he would… but nevertheless, he wasn't a happy man. And I don't want to see Severus suffer that way again, just because his father was a thoughtless fool. I can't do it, Eileen…" his voice shook.

"The truth is, I don't know how long I have here, and you're right, it is probably incredibly irresponsible for me to be here, and to have made all those promises, but at least you won't be with Tobias anymore. No matter what, I don't want the future that passed to happen again, at least not for Severus. Even though I don't know if I can stay here this time, I want to. As long as I am able, and as much as I am able, I want to see Severus and be there for him."

"I know I don't deserve that right. But can you blame me for wanting to? I was an idiot kid when I left you. I'm still not much more than that, but at least I think I get it, now. I see what I threw away, and I think I understand the value of it now. So…"

Eileen pursed her lips, but didn't scowl at him as fiercely this time. "I'm going to check on Severus," she said, and spun on her heel.

"I'm sorry," Harry called out to her.

She froze for an instant, stiffened, and then continued without looking back.

Harry sighed, but still felt somewhat lighter for having explained his feelings, even if incoherently, to her, and set back to finishing breakfast.

Several minutes later, a little high-pitched voice shrieked "Daddy!" Heart lodged firmly in his throat, Harry turned and swept Severus up into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Hey there," he said, running his hand through the thin, lanky hair, pressing the child close against his shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

Severus leaned back in his arms and seemed to consider the question before his eyes widened in apparent surprise as he said, "Uh-huh…I didn't even have a nightmare this time!"

Harry gulped and hugged the boy again. "I'm glad, Severus," he whispered before reluctantly setting him back down. The boy watched him expectantly, and Harry forced himself to snap out of his reverie. "Oh, right. So, uh, you guys hungry?"

Eileen, who had been watching the scene in silence, rolled her eyes as she crossed through the kitchen, taking the frying pan Harry had picked up and was holding awkwardly, and proceeded to siphon some bacon onto the three place settings on the kitchen table. Grinning, Harry followed her lead, scooping generous helpings of eggs and then a piece of toast each, butter and jam on the side.

Severus was watching the whole thing with something between awe and confusion, looking as if he wanted to participate in the unusually lively kitchen activities but was unsure of how to go about it. Smiling slightly, Harry grabbed a little mug he'd been preparing, and sparing a half-glance at Eileen who just shrugged, he knelt before Severus and said, "Do you like hot chocolate, Severus?"

Severus looked at his mother for help, and she just gave him a little curt nod. Hesitantly he reached for the mug, and Harry helped to make sure it didn't burn his hands as he helped him tip it up to take a sip. Instantly, the boy's eyes lit up and he looked to be in absolute ecstasy as he took another sip. "This is…really, really yummy! Did you inevent it, daddy?"

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself bursting out laughing. "Invent, Severus. And no. It's just something I didn't get to drink a lot when I was your age, but I think it's pretty good. I'm glad you like it."

"I do! It's sooo good! Do you like it, mummy?"

Harry lifted a slightly mocking eyebrow at Eileen who cuffed him lightly on the head before smiling at her son. "It isn't my absolute favorite, Sev, but I did like it when I was your age. But don't drink it too quickly, or you'll spoil your appetite, alright?"

"Oh…okay."

"Well," Harry said, clapping his hands together, "Shall we?" And without further ado, he lifted Severus under his arms, careful to grab the hot chocolate as he did so, and deposited the boy in the cushioned raised chair at the table, enjoying Sev's look of wonder as he looked at the food on his plate. "Is all this for me?" He asked in astonishment, and his parents exchanged a sad glance, though Harry's held more regret, and Eileen's some resentment.

"Y-yes, Sev. Of course it is. Just relax and eat what you can, alright?" Harry managed. With a happy nod, Severus grabbed his fork and began to eat, careful, Harry noticed, not to spill anything.

Eileen kept a careful eye on the boy, and when he tensed up as he dropped a bit of egg, she instantly said, "Don't worry, Sevvy. You're not in trouble."

Severus lifted confused eyes to her, but she said, "That was one of Tobias' rules, but he isn't here anymore, remember?"

Eyes lighting in sudden understanding, Severus relaxed and then ate more relaxedly from than on. At Harry's questioning look, Eileen mouthed "later."

Eileen found herself wondering at the fact that she had a whole day in front of her completely free of Tobias Snape. For so long, she had planned her days around the man, always doing her best to avoid him and shield her son from him, particularly during those hours when he drank (far too many of both the daytime and nighttime hours). He had not been particularly physically abusive until he had discovered she was a witch, and had gotten worse to Severus upon realizing the boy was like his mother, something which had become apparent one day when Severus had caused books to fly at him as he pounded Eileen in the midst of a drunken stupor.

At first he had put it off to drinking too much, but other similar instances had turned him on the boy, and he had begun to target him as well as Eileen from then on.

Eileen had been sorely tempted, many times, to use her magic to take care of the man, and protect herself and her son from him, but the knowledge that he was somehow going to lead to the future Harry had told her of, in which her son was a "hero" of some sort, had stayed her hand, convincing her to let things unravel as they would.

But she was no longer under such restrictions. Now, she could use magic again as much as she so desired. She no longer had to limit her potion-making to those few hours Tobias would go out on the town with his other thuggish cohorts. She could now resume her passion openly and perhaps try her hand at doing business with apothecaries and a greater range of customers than she had in the past. Whatever doubts she had about Harry reappearing in their lives, she could not deny her wholehearted relief that Tobias was no longer a part of them.

And she could teach Severus, openly now, about magic and potions and their world. She now had the opportunity to foster and nourish boy's insatiable curiosity and intellect without pause. The thought stunned her. She had resigned herself to her depressing farce of a life, and in comparison, the freedom of a Tobias-less life seemed limitless.

It was Severus who asked the first question to bring reality crashing back.

"Um, uh…Harry, I mean Daddy? Um, what happened to Da, er, Tobias? Did you cast a spell on him? Is he really not coming back?"

Harry fidgeted, wondering how to explain to a little kid that he had obliviated the man and created a new set of memories for him…

"Well, Sev, yes I did cast a spell on him, but…it isn't something that hurt him," he started cautiously. "It's like…you know how when you were playing with your friends in the tub last night you made up a story?"

"Yeah! It was fun. You see, Staggy and Mr. Panther were on a pirate ship, and Drakey the water dragon was coming after them but they weren't scared and they used their special magic to turn him into their friend, so instead of attacking them, he started helping to push their pirate ship around and help them find treasure!"

Harry laughed. "Hmm…wow, that's pretty cool magic, there." The little boy nodded smugly. "Well, anyway, let's just say I used a spell so that I told him a story and he believed it. In fact, the story I told him became real to him, and…kind of like how your water dragon became nice, Tobias became what I told him to be. So, instead of him thinking that he should be here and bossing you and your mum around, he thinks that he should be working hard and living somewhere else. Do you see, Sev?"

Severus considered him for a while before nodding slowly. "I guess so. It's a lot like the magic Mr. Panther and Staggy used last night, right?"

"That's right," Harry smiled, gently stroking Severus' hair.

"Oh," Harry then said, wanting to distract the boy. "So is that your deer's name? Staggy?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. Because he is a stag!"

Harry bit his lip. _Gee, that's ironic. _"You know, Sev…I can make a stag come out of my wand, actually…"

"Really?" The little boy's eyes widened in astonishment. "How?"

"It's called a Patronus. He's like my protector, a lot like how Staggy protects you. Sometimes, when bad things come after me, I can use him to scare them away. Pretty cool, huh?"

Severus looked absolutely enthralled. "Can I see him? Please, Harry? I want to see the Stag!" He directed his pleading gaze at his mother who relented after a long moment.

"Fine. But Harry? Please be careful about what spells you show him, alright?"

"I know." At her dubious look, he said more seriously. "No, really. But I don't think there's any harm in this, right?"

When she didn't object further, Harry looked at Severus, and without needing anymore motivation than the boy's happy, expectant expression, he lifted his wand and called out, "Expecto Patronum!" The familiar glowing silvery-white stag burst from his wand tip and began to prance around the kitchen, which seemed barely big enough to hold him.

Severus was absolutely enchanted and squirmed in nervous excitement as the stag slowly walked over to him, bent its head and gently nudged him with his muzzle. Severus laughed in glee and tried to hug the stag, pouting when his hands simply moved through him. Harry smiled and knelt beside the boy and the patronus, the symbol of his own father, James Potter, and Harry felt the irony more keenly than ever before that the man had bullied Severus so much in his timeline. He wondered if such would be Severus' fate once again. Not if he had anything to do with it, he told himself, making another silent vow.

"Why can't I hug him, Daddy? Is he a ghost?"

Harry flinched at the truth of that statement. For his father, even though alive in this timeline, he could not remember as more than a ghost. "He's just not solid, Sev. But he's very real, and very alive within me. Does that makes sense?"

"I guess so…" Severus answered, though Harry could tell the brilliant child knew he wasn't receiving a full answer. Turning around, Harry knew Eileen wasn't fooled either. Sighing, Harry turned just in time to see the Patronus vanish in a mass of silver sparkles, and his heart leapt at Severus' happy giggles when many of the sparkles landed on him.

"It tickles!" He squealed, and Harry joined in laughing with him. Even Eileen chuckled a bit.

"Well, then…Severus? Why don't you go upstairs and read for a bit?" Eileen suggested, eying him suggestively. The boy pouted a little, but then grinned at the thought of reading. "Mummy…um…can I read a poshions book this time?"

"Potions?"

"Uh, yes!"

"Sure, Sevvy. That's fine. Hold on one sec." Taking her wand from her sleeve, she winked at him before summoning the book and casting a lightening charm on it. "Here, sweetie. Take this to your room for a bit, alright?"

"Okay!" Grabbing the book gleefully, Severus ran out of the room and scurried up the stairs.

"Uh…Eileen? Just how old is Severus?"

"Four and a half."

Harry gulped. As he'd thought. Malnutrition was a bitch. "Still…isn't that uh…I mean. Wanting to read potions at 4?"

"What can I say?" She drawled. "He's precocious."

"And very much like his mother. Not like I'm surprised. In my time, Severus is considered the greatest potion Master in the world, after all. Not to mention the youngest." Harry was somewhat surprised to feel a twinge of pride at talking about the older Severus' accomplishments. Not like he, Harry, had anything to do with them, save for siring the man…

But Eileen seemed to drink in the information, and smiled widely at that information. "Really…that's incredible."

"Yeah."

For a time, they sat in awkward silence. Unable to stand it, Eileen said, "So? Have any brilliant plans for how you're going to explain your appearance here, Mr. Hero?"

"Uh…I'm working on that one."

"Ah. And tell me. You are certain we shouldn't expect Tobias back any time soon?"

"Yeah. I thought up a story as I carried him out, and uh, he thinks he's been sleeping around and decided to leave. He also knows Sev isn't his, but I convinced his obliviated mind he'd always known that and didn't care. He plans on moving to Trent in the next few weeks and starting over his miserable life. You guys are safe, I promise you."

"Good."

"Yeah. That bastard won't be coming back. Don't worry, I'll get him to sign the divorce papers and deal with whatever fallback that leads to."

"And the ministry? How do you plan on dealing with them? You did cast magic on a muggle, you know."

"I have thought that one over some, surprisingly enough," Harry said grimly. "See, I don't exist here, yet, so though they may receive alerts that magic has been cast on a muggle, the specifics will be scrambled and missing. Also, the fact that my wand has a double here will help things. Since I'm from a different time, mine should have a slightly different magical signature. Even if they circle in on my wand's counterpart, all they'd have to do is cast priori incantantum on it in ollivander's store and see it's never been used. Once things are settled, I can switch to that one, maybe, to be safe. So really, don't worry, alright?"

"I suppose. I still don't like it though, Harry. It would be just typical for you to get thrown in to Azkaban after everything else."

"It would, wouldn't it?" Harry said dryly, but then smiled and said, "But don't worry about that now. As far as I'm concerned, the most important thing is that I finish with Tobias and make it so that you guys are Eileen and Severus Prince, and that way for good."

"Oh? You won't insist on Severus taking your name?" She said sarcastically.

"Uh, no...somehow, I do believe Severus from my time would come here just to strangle me if I did that. And we've got to think about the Potters alive right now. Like, I guess I'm about the same age as my grandparents right now... Come to think of it, Sev and his grandparents…oh GOD that's weird!"

Eileen raised an elegant eyebrow as if he were something mildly entertaining but said nothing.

"But really…thinking my mum is really Sev's grandmother is just…"

Ignoring that comment, she sighed and said, "Well, I suppose you might as well stay here for now, seeing as you'd probably turn up in a lost puppy shelter if I kicked you out. But make sure you think of an identity and some kind of job you can do soon, Mr. Potter. I don't do charity more often than necessary."

Harry looked at her with a small, very relieved smile. "I really appreciate it, Eileen. Thanks…"

She huffed.

"Perhaps I could be a Prince? That way we wouldn't have to think to hard about a new identity. I know the line has almost completely died out, but in the past we figured out a way the Potters and Princes could have had illegitimate children and well…I don't know how else to explain how I look like a Potter if I don't want to take the name. And Severus if we take his glamour off…"

"I suppose…that's a possibility. I'm not totally fond of the idea, but I can't stand to have Severus looking like that monster if it isn't necessary any longer."

Harry smiled. Her admission at least confirmed she would rather have him as Severus' father than Tobias, even if she were unsure of how to feel about him otherwise.

"Let me deal with the divorce things and identity issues. Then we can discuss the glamour with Sev. I don't want to scare him."

"Yes, but he's young enough that I doubt he'd mind so much."

"Yeah, I hope so."

Harry twiddled his thumbs for a minute before saying, "Well, uh…I guess I should go and try to get things worked out at the ministry. I have Potter blood and should have access to the Potter and Black vaults, so…that should open some doors as far as my establishing my identity as the illegitimate son of a Pureblood family. You think? Some lost cousin of the Princes?"

"I suppose." She said, voice bored. Then, eyes narrowing, she said, "Just how do you have access to the Black vault?"

"Oh…well my godfather was uh…well, he's a Black. He's Sev's age, though, so I can't make that claim. But surely there was some intermarriage between the Potters or Princes and the Blacks at some point? I mean, there aren't enough Pureblood families for there not to be, right?"

"Yes, well, I'd say playing your ignorance and illegitimacy cards are your strongest bet. What do you propose as a name, then?"

"Well, Sev already knows me as Harry. I think I'll keep it. At least as a middle name. I need something a little more pureblood-sounding though, don't you think?"

Eileen rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, certainly, _Harry_ isn't very Pure-blood sounding, as you so eloquently put it. Even just as a middle name."

"Fine. Then how about something like Mattheus Harel Prince?"

"It isn't too abhorrent, I suppose. Okay, then, Golden Boy Go be the hero."

Harry caught the slight smile on her lips and grasped her hand for a split second before pulling back. "Sorry. Uh, thanks. I'll just say bye to Severus and then I'll be…right. Uh, see ya."

Eileen watched him flee the kitchen in amusement before shaking her head. The prospect of delving into potions research once again, without worrying about being secretive about it, gave her a thrill she hadn't felt in a long time. With a lighter heart than she had felt in a while, she went to fetch some parchment. Now to see if any of her old clients would be interested in resuming business…

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait! I lost part of this and had to re-write it. Anyway, I realize there isn't a lot of Sev-Harry interaction in this one, though MUCH MORE is coming soon!<p>

I hope I did okay delving into Harry's dilemma.

If you have a second, please send me a review! They really help motivate me to write more! Thanks so much!

Till next time,

tess4aria


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once again, THANK YOU so much for your reviews! You guys are wonderful, and I really appreciate your insight. Please continue to let me know if you like the way the story's going!

I do not own H.P.

Please R&R! Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Sev?" Harry called softly, knocking lightly on his bedroom door. Instantly, the boy jumped up from where he had been sitting, curled around the potions book which looked nearly as large as he. Harry was suddenly hit with a strong, curious desire to see what the boy would look like without the glamour at this age. Surely just about as skinny and malnourished as he, Harry, had at the same age, though that wouldn't last much longer if he had anything to say about it. Considering how the older Severus had looked with the enchatments removed, he would resemble Harry greatly, except for the eyes and skin tone, perhaps. Well, he would broach that topic once other things were settled.<p>

"How's the reading going?" He pressed, and the little boy's mouth fell open for a moment before he began to squirm with excitement, clearly bursting to tell Harry all about it.

"So great! Did you know that you can find a bee-uh-zoar in the belly of a goat, Daddy? And it can cure someone from most poisons though…I don't think it would be very comfy to swallow a rock like that. And it would probably taste really icky after being in a goat tummy but still…"

Harry bit back a smirk at Severus' mispronunciation before gawking at him. No wonder the older Severus thought he was an idiot for not being able to answer the question he had thrown at him in his first Potions class if this was something he had read up on as a 4-year-old…rubbing his temple for a minute, Harry looked down to see Severus watching him nervously, and he smiled, crouching down to eye level with the boy.

"That's really amazing, Sev! Yeah, I do know about Bezoars. My Potions Master taught me, you know. And a good thing, too, because I actually had to use one to save a friend of mine once."

"Really? You made him swallow it?" Severus sounded astounded.

Harry nodded seriously. "Yes. And it really worked. But gee, Severus, that's pretty amazing that you're already so interested in this. Think you want to study potions when you're older?" _Duh_.

But Severus was clearly thrilled to finally have someone to talk about his interest so openly to (besides his Mummy who only could talk to him when they were alone).

"Definitely! I'm going to be the best Poshoneer in the world! I promise you!"

"I'm sure you will," Harry said meaningfully before reaching out to stroke a hand through his hair, pleased that the boy didn't flinch back at all. "Look, kiddo. I have to run out for a bit, so you just relax and stay with your mum until I get back, okay? If she's in the Potions Lab, be careful not to interrupt her if she's doing something delicate."

To Harry's amusement, Severus rolled his eyes, raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, saying, "Well DUH, daddy! I don't want to cause mummy to make an esplosion!"

Harry was hard pressed not to laugh this time, but just nodded and ruffled Severus' hair before saying, "Okay, then. Good boy. I'll be back."

He turned around but was stopped by the feeling of little arms around his legs, gripping insistently.

"Sev?"

"You're sure you're coming back, right Daddy?"

Swallowing, Harry bent down and hugged his little boy to him. "Yes. I'm really just going out for a bit to fix some things at the ministry. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Harry touched Severus on the nose and laughed at the way the boy wrinkled it before grinning up at Harry, still regarding him so trustingly. Harry felt confident, once again, that he was making the right decision. The boy had him wrapped around his finger and he'd been here what? Less that a full day all things considered. Hugging Severus once more, Harry made his way downstairs, putting up some extra security wards around the house for good measure, and apparrated to London.

* * *

><p>Things went surprisingly well, though that was not to say his trip was uncomplicated. Making the decision to visit Gringotts first, he found that Goblins asked very few questions if you were in possession of vast amounts of money. Apparently even such things as time-paradoxes meant nothing to them, as a drop of his blood confirmed him as both the Potter and Black heir, listing all of his assets (including, much to his horror, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, which he instantly signed away his ownership of, not least because he wanted to avoid conflicts with the Blacks of this time). Further pressing did confirm that there was some very diluted Prince blood in his (at least legal) veins, and so he managed to procure a statement about his inclusion in all such prominent Pureblood families (without referencing the extent to which) to take the Ministry.<p>

Further inquiry brought up some more surprising revelations. Beyond his time-defying claim on Grimmauld Place, he was also able to access the trust fund his parents had set up for him in the future. The Goblins assured him this account was uniquely his, and separate from the main Potter vault, though much smaller. Feeling somewhat hesitant, Harry nevertheless withdrew a decent sum from his private account, switching some of the galleons to pounds. He also found, with a twinge of anger, that the Prince vaults were locked to Eileen Prince, though they would open when Severus, being the last Prince heir, came of age.

However, due to his time spent around Griphook, Harry was mildly used to appealing to Goblins, and so managed to wheedle a surprisingly straightforward admission from them that if Sev and his parents (both legally and by blood) were to come in together and show sufficient need, the vaults could be opened early.

On that positive note, he then continued to the Ministry of Magic where he was also met with surprisingly few problems. The minister at this point, a man named Arnold Cornswallow, seemed to keep things under slightly less dubious control than Harry was used to, though admittedly, the power of old pureblood families seemed to carry the same unequal weight as in Harry's own time. On this particular day, however, that was all to Harry's advantage. After introducing himself as Mattheus Harel Prince, the grandson of an illegitimate match between the Princes and Potters, he explained that he had been unaware of his heritage until recently due to his parents' deaths when he was a baby (figuring it was easier to lie when he was just twisting the truth), and had been living overseas in various regions all his life to complete his education.

Upon submitting the bank statement, it was a simple process before his identity was firmly established. He was slightly perturbed to hear that the ministry would be informing the Potter and Black families of the appearance of another of their lines, but he figured it would be better to meet them on semi-legitimate terms rather than dealing with that box of worms down the line.

Another more welcome surprise came when an offhand statement about his interest in the practice of Defense Against the Dark Arts led to him registering to take the Defense Mastery exam. Apparently, his pureblood status, no matter how illegitimate, coupled with his apparently diverse background in study at foreign schools, made them more willing to be lenient about what he needed to register. Oh, well. All the better, he figured.

Feeling very satisfied with his trip, he decided to make one last impulsive stop and, returning to Diagon Alley, found his way to Merlin's Magicland, the local toyshop, where he soon found what he was looking for. Toy potions set in hand, he shrunk the gift and pocketed it, finally apparating back to Spinner's End.

* * *

><p>His heart was light as he walked up the pathway to the little house and, taking a deep breath, pushed through the door. He smiled at the sight he was met with. Eileen, looking much more relaxed than he'd seen her since his return, was reading a Potions journal with a cup of tea beside her. On a rug that hadn't been there before, Harry noted, Severus was playing some make-believe game with his two stuffed animals. He almost didn't want to interrupt the tranquil scene, but then Severus noticed him and let out a happy yell, jumping to race over to him.<p>

A huge smile pushing its way onto his face, Harry stooped to take the boy in his arms, breathing in Severus' sweet scent as he hugged him back.

"You're back!" The little boy cried into his neck.

"Of course, silly. I said I would be, didn't I?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, then-" Harry trailed off as he met Eileen's hard gaze, but then her expression softened and she nodded at him.

"How did things go?" She asked, walking over to take Severus from Harry as he made to take out the various ministry-approved papers.

"Better than expected. Much, actually." Smoothing out the Gringotts and Ministry forms, on the sitting-room coffee table, he said, "Didn't know that Sirius' putting me as his magical heir in his will would push so many buttons, but…anyway, through Gringotts they confirmed I have some right, at least, to claim the Potter, Black and Prince names. And that went quite a long way at the ministry."

"Well, well, well, you little pureblood prince. Who'd have thought?"

"Oh, shush. But anyway, they accepted it pretty easily, so I'm now Mattheus Harel Prince. Even on paper, you and I are distant enough cousins that our having a kid together wouldn't be weird at all, so that's covered. The only thing is…well…they had to alert the Blacks and Potters of my existence. So we might have to meet them." Harry grimaced, but Eileen seemed to consider it for a while.

"That could work to our advantage, you know. Connections with such prominent families."

"I don't really care to be in the spotlight, Eileen. I've already lived that life, and it is not all it's cracked up to be."

"I'm not talking about being famous, you dumb Gryffindor. This is about getting respect in Wizarding society. You saw the difference it made at the ministry. It could do wonders for Sev to have leverage like that."

Harry thought about the way Severus (in his time) had been treated as an outcast all his life, from Sirius and James' scorn of his appearance to the other Slytherins' of his half-blood status and nodded.

"I guess, yeah. Well, I'm not going to let Severus become a Pureblood fanatic either. My mother was a muggleborn, and he is going to know to respect that."

"Fine. I don't have a problem with that," Eileen said after considering him for a time.

A sleepy Severus made a few mumbled noises, causing his parents to smile at each other for a moment before Eileen broke the gaze, scowling. Her face then softened again as she redirected her attention to her son. She set him gently on the couch.

"Well, I'm going to go get supper ready," she said.

"Hold on, Eileen. Are you still feeling…that is, he hurt you last night. I'm sorry I didn't ask, but…"

"Oh, save it. I didn't, nor do I, want your concern. I'm fine. He did much worse far too often, anyway."

Harry grimaced. "I…that's awful. I'm really-"

"No. I really don't want to hear it. If you apologize, then I'll feel obligated to respond. And I really don't feel able to forgive you yet."

"I understand."

She regarded him stonily for a while. Finally, she said, "Try sticking around this time. That'll do much more than words."

Harry nodded, and then a brief silence passed. Then he raised an eyebrow and said, a smile ghosting over his lips, "Oh, but uh…what if I make supper anyway?"

"Are you hinting at something?"

"Huh? Oh! No, of course not!"

"You are! You rude little…I'll have you know, I've improved a fair amount. Why don't you go and watch your son and leave things to me? I've been doing research all day, so I feel like moving around."

"Sure," Harry smiled. Right before he left, he said, "Uh, hope you don't mind. I bought Sev a present."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? Don't tell me it's a broom or some such-"

"It's not. It's uh…a toy potions set."

She looked surprised for a moment, but hid it mildly well, pursing her lips before nodding. "Go ahead and give it to him. I don't think we should continue to give him presents all the time, but he's been deprived too much before now. He deserves a little spoiling."

"That's what I figured," Harry said, smiling in relief that she wouldn't be opposed to treating the boy.

Back in the sitting room, Harry sat down next to Severus and gently moved him so his head was resting in Harry's lap. The boy twisted into Harry's robes and sighed. Harry smiled, rubbing his back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Da…ddy…" Severus yawned.

"Yes?" Harry whispered, leaning down.

"I'm glad you're here."

Harry swallowed the tears that threatened to form, instead pulling his son into his chest.

"I'm glad, too, Sev."

After a few minutes of the two lounging on the couch together, Severus stretched and said, "So did you just do boring stuff out?"

Harry laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Mostly, but…I think I may have made one stop that was a little more fun…"

Severus' eyes widened and he said, "Really?"

"Well…that is…if you think toy shops are fun…" Harry smiled teasingly at the little boy who was looking at him incredulously.

"Of COURSE I think toy shops are fun! Daddy, how could you even SAY that?"

Harry laughed out loud this time and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What did you get, Daddy? Did you um…I mean…" Severus looked away then, suddenly looking sad and hesitant and Harry decided to squash the boy's insecurities then and there in this regard.

Pulling the little gift from his pocket, He grabbed Severus' hand and deposited it inside.

"What's…what's this?" The child asked curiously.

"It's shrunken. I have to enlarge it, so put it on the ground, Severus."

"O-okay." Carefully he set the little items on the ground and then Harry smiled, pointed his wand and said "Engorgio!"

Severus stared in amazement as a small cauldron and set of ingredients grew right before him to the perfect size for him to handle. He stared at them, reverently reaching out to touch the rim of the cauldron before looking up at Harry in heartbreaking hope.

"It's yours, Sev. I missed several of your birthdays, I believe. And Christmases. This doesn't make up for it, I know, but I definitely owe you a few presents. So uh…what do you think?" Harry was surprised by how much he wanted Severus to like the gift. He felt much more insecure about this than whenever he had given a gift in the past.

But he didn't have to worry. Severus burst into tears and lunged at Harry's chest, knocking him over. Hugging his neck in a stranglehold, Harry felt several very sloppy, wet kisses on his cheek.

Grinning and hugging him back, Harry rubbed his back until Severus had stopped crying and sniffling and just smiled at Harry. "I love it Daddy. Thanks so much."

"You're very welcome. Perhaps this will be the start of your career as a Potions Master, you think?"

"Yeah!"

With that, Severus scrambled off of Harry and over to the Potions set, where he began examining each and every ingredient (all harmless, only able to combine to make harmless potions but still real nonetheless) and he seemed thrilled by the variety.

"Ohmygoshohmygosh, daddy I can make color-changing potion and ummm Silly Daydream Draught and…oh one to make you laugh yourself silly and one that makes you hiccup bubbles and…ooh! And this one makes Broccoli taste like chocolate cake!"

Harry stared in open amusement at how ecstatically Severus rattled off the silly, childish potions (though some of those could certainly be put to use for people of all ages). He wondered, vaguely, if he could design a diet with Dudley in mind using that last one…then he remembered, with a jolt, that Dudley wouldn't be born for almost 20 years.

"What's going on in here?" Eileen asked in amusement from the doorway. When Severus looked up and saw her, he bounded over to her and hugged her waist. "Mummy! Look what Daddy bought me!"

Eileen looked and smiled, though the warmth in her chest was more from seeing her boy so happy than the admittedly perfect present. Her happiness was bittersweet, for it just reminded her of what could have been all these past years, mixed with the fear that it wouldn't last. But, of course, she couldn't scare Severus with her doubts, and so she bent down and hugged him close. "That's wonderful, honey. I'm sure you'll make good use of it."

"Oh, I will! I definitely will!"

* * *

><p>That night they had their first dinner together and Harry noted that Eileen's cooking really had gotten better, though an awkward silence followed when both adults were reminded of just when and why she'd gotten so much better. The reason being Tobias Snape, of course. Overall, however, it was a peaceful event, Severus easily cutting down walls of restraint and awkwardness that would have been there otherwise.<p>

And after dinner, it was Severus, once again, who astounded them with his perceptiveness and propensity to ask the most damning and consequential questions.

"Hey, Daddy? If you're my real Daddy, why don't I look like you?"

Harry gaped at him, but Severus pushed on, "Cause I was thinking about it last night when you brushed my teeth. We were at the same mirror and I don't look like you…I…I think I look like…" His expression fell and he bit his lip, suddenly looking nearly panic-stricken. The awful thought had just hit him that maybe Harry THOUGHT he was his daddy, but if it turned out he wasn't, maybe he wouldn't want him anymore! _Stupid, stupid Sev! Why'd you have to go and tell him? Maybe he wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't!_

But Severus was surprised when he felt a gentle, warm hand on his chin pushing him to look up. Unable to take the suspense, he opened his eyes, and saw Harry smiling at him sadly.

"You are definitely my son, Sev. And there is a perfectly good reason you don't look like me right now. See, you have something on you, called a Glamour, that disguises your real appearance."

Severus gaped. "I don't really look like this?" He whispered.

Harry shook his head. "No. You don't. If I had to guess, I'd say you look like a combination of your mum and me, but I know it might be scary to change your appearance, so we'll only do it if you really, really want to. And only when you're ready."

Severus stared from Harry to Eileen and back again. "I'm ready! Please, change me back! I want to look like you. Not that…that…" He flinched and sniffled a little and Harry reached forward and hugged him.

"Are you sure? Really, completely sure?"

"Yes."

Harry looked up at Eileen, and she nodded decisively. The look in her eyes said it clear as day. She was sick of her son looking like that man she had never wanted in her life, especially since it wasn't really who he was.

Harry turned back to Severus and said, "Okay, then. Why don't we go to your bedroom, Sev? That way, if it tires you out when we take it off, you can go right to sleep. You think?"

He nodded and then squirmed down to the floor before racing around the table and grabbing Eileen by the hand. "Come ON, Mummy!" Then dragging her on, he grabbed Harry's hand, too. "You too, Daddy. Let's go right now!"

Laughing at Severus' antics, Harry and Eileen let the tiny dark-haired boy pull them through the living room and up the stairs.

Entering Severus' room, Eileen gave Harry a look and said, "Decided to redecorate?"

"Er…"

"It still needs work. Sevvy, what color would you like your walls to be? They don't have to be plain anymore."

Severus was silent for a moment before gasping and saying, "Blue and Gold! Make it like a really pretty day outside!"

Harry grinned at the inclusion of a Gryffindor color, and that grin widened when he saw Eileen's sour expression, but she complied without complaint. Severus was thrilled and began racing from corner to corner, jumping on his Navy blue comforter and touching the wall in awe.

"Okay, that's enough now. Sit down on your bed, now, Sevvy."

"Kay, Mummy."

"Well?" She said, turning to Harry. He nodded, but first conjured a full length mirror.

"Do you want to look at yourself again before we change you, Sev?"

Severus spared a fleeting glance at his reflection, but then scowled and shook his head. Harry nodded sadly. To think the boy, even at this age, could dislike his appearance because he looked like someone who had hurt him. Of course, it was only natural, but even so…

Sitting down on the bed beside Severus, he smiled at him and said, "Ready?"

The boy nodded, trying to look solemn, though his excitement and nervousness were obvious.

Harry then lifted his wand and began the reverse enchantment.

A huge surge of magic and Severus glowed a little. When the glow left him, Eileen and Harry stared at their son for the first time as he was meant to look, and Eileen dropped to her knees beside the bed, just taking in his appearance in awe.

"Did it work?" he asked hesitantly, opening his eyes. He noticed that both of his parents had tears in their eyes, and that made him nervous. Maybe they were wrong and he wasn't their son for real or something, but then his Mummy leaned forward and hugged him, and he thought maybe it had worked!

"You're so beautiful, my baby. You're perfect. Yes, it worked."

Severus' eyes widened. If it made his mummy so happy it had to be good, right? He looked at his Daddy, and he, too, was smiling at him, but he was crying!

"Why are you crying, Daddy? Are you sad?"

"No. Not at all. Just the opposite." And Harry leaned forward and hugged both of them to him, kissing Severus' now messy black hair, breathing him in.

But finally, Severus got impatient and he squirmed. "I haven't even been able to see yet," be groused, and his parents chuckled. Jumping down from the bed, he walked over to the mirror. And stared.

He looked back at Harry and then back at himself. If he didn't know better, he would think he was looking at a mini Harry, just with no glasses. He had Harry's messy hair, still black, and his face was similar, though it was pointier like his mum's. And his nose! His nose was normal-sized now! He was really glad to see that, because he'd never liked his nose. His eyes were still black, but he was glad because they were just like his Mummy's and he liked them. He smiled, amazed, at himself.

"Is this really me?" He asked, voice filled with astonishment.

"Yes, Sev. That is truly, truly you. Now do you believe you're my son?" Harry asked, coming to kneel before him.

Severus nodded. There was nothing else he could do. He really did look like Harry now! It was so cool…Tears now welling in his eyes, he jumped into Harry's arms, crying "Daddy!"

Harry caught him, hugged him close, and kissed his messy, somewhat curly hair, and his voice was shaky when he said "Yes, my Sev?"

"Love you."

And there it was. Had he ever even heard those words directed at him before? Well, yes, from Ginny. But this, his son, saying those two words made them mean so much more. He hugged him even more tightly and croaked out, "I love you too. I really mean it."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure if my Gringotts-Ministry logic worked, but...oh well. Please let me know what you think! Ideas for directions the story might go in would be greatly appreciated!<p>

Thanks again, and don't forget to review!

tess4aria


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once again, thank you so much for your reviews!

Warning for Sev cuteness.

Please R&R!

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry and Eileen decided they needed to get the most unpleasant business over with first and so Harry left to get divorce proceedings for Eileen under way. As divorce wasn't something one did in the wizarding world, they decided to go through muggle services, and so Harry picked up the necessary papers before seeking out Tobias Snape for what he hoped would be the last time.<p>

The man was as surly as ever, but he wasn't drunk this time, which helped. Harry's suggestions under the influence of obliviation made things much easier, as they man was only too happy to sign the papers, declaring he wasn't sure why he'd ever thought it a good idea to marry a woman with baggage anyway. Harry gritted his teeth at that, and simply waited until the bastard had signed in all the appropriate places, and then returned home to get Eileen to do the same.

For the actual submission of the papers, Eileen needed to be in attendance. Unfortunately, so did Tobias, something neither Sev, Eileen, or Harry were willing to put up with. However, this too was solved by some forethought on Eileen's part, and how well-stocked she had managed to keep her Potions Lab, despite Tobias' objections.

During his visit earlier in the day, Harry had surreptitiously swiped a bit of the man's hair, and had explained to Sev that though he was going to drink a potion that would make him look like Tobias, he would neither act like him nor would he truly be him, so he had no reason to be scared. Sev was so unnerved by the idea that they almost considered leaving him home with a neighbor, but that Eileen had never been on more-than-cordial terms with anyone around Spinner's End (and even less so since she had gotten with Tobias).

After reassuring Sev once more, Harry drank the Polyjuice, shuddering at the awful taste. The transformation was painful and uncomfortable as always, but the worst was the way Severus' eyes widened in fear as he looked at him. It made Harry's heart break, but he squatted and said, in a much softer timbre but still in Tobias Snape's hoarse voice, "It's okay, Sev. It's just me. It's not really Tobias. I won't hurt you."

Severus nodded but didn't say anything.

"Let's just get this over with quickly," Harry muttered, and Eileen nodded, though she didn't seem to want to make eye contact either.

"Sev, do you have Staggy?"

"Yes," Severus whispered.

_Oh God, let this be over! I can't stand to see Severus this way!_

"Listen, Sev. Just don't look at me, okay? Look at Staggy instead. Soon, this potion will wear off and I'll be me again, alright?"

Severus nodded and Harry stepped closer. "I'm going to pick you up to side-along apparate with you. Just close your eyes and don't look at me."

Sev closed his eyes and nodded and Harry bent and swept him up in his strangely long limbs. "Ready?" Harry asked Eileen and she nodded, grabbing his arm reluctantly. Harry sighed. He REALLY hated having to wear this stupid disguise.

A few minutes later, the three of them were in the boring muggle office, submitting the divorce papers to process.

In the office, Harry kept up the act of a Tobias Snape who was unlikable enough for there to be no question as to why one might want to divorce him, though not enough to cause any inquiry into his treatment which might hold them longer in the office. Finally, after Severus, Eileen and "Tobias" had answered the requisite questions, the office lady informed them they would receive confirmation of their Divorce within the next several weeks.

Harry only just kept himself from rolling his eyes at that. How typical. Why something must be made to hang over their heads simply to due some bureaucratic nonsense was beyond him. Not like the magical world was any better in that regard. As soon as they left the building, Harry drank the antidote gratefully and accepted Severus into his arms with the utmost relief.

Eileen gave him a little smile, which he could read clearly enough. At least the disaster of that farce of a marriage was over.

Since they were already out, the three of them decided to apparate to Diagon Alley for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry also decided to go ahead and stop by Ollivander's for his wand. Procuring it and using it as his primary would cut the possibility of the ministry pegging him for his earlier use of magic on a muggle. He left Sev and Eileen in Flourish and Blott's, not all that eager for them to hear the rot Ollivander would likely spout about his wand's being Voldemort's wand's brother. Not that it was rot, of course, but it wouldn't do for Sev to have to hear that.

The man was as creepy (and, strangely, looked to be as old) as usual, and peered at Harry curiously as he found his wand, as if he could tell it wasn't his exact wand mate. Harry acknowledged to himself that the Harry who would be born in this timeline (assuming he didn't screw it up too badly) should rightly have this, but perhaps, he thought vaguely, he could forge a relationship with the Potters such that that he might be able to leave it to him as a gift or something once the time came.

Setting the foundation for this would come sooner than Harry could ever have anticipated. After dinner, he managed to convince Eileen to let him take Severus for some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's. It was as the three of them had just sat down outside the parlor to enjoy their treats (Severus more than enjoying it, if how often Harry and Eileen had to reach over and mop up his face was any indication), that they had their first encounter which Harry desperately hoped wouldn't ruin everything.

A group of very familiar people came out of the ice cream shop, and sat down at the table right beside theirs. Harry started, and then gulped nervously. There was absolutely no denying it. The man, who was perhaps a good 10 years or so older than he, had very messy black hair and blue eyes, a woman with light brown hair and kind hazel eyes and the little boy sitting between them, enjoying a triple scoop cone, just around Severus' age, with his messy hair and hazel eyes, were without a doubt, the Potters. Harry felt paralyzed at the realization that he was seeing his father, Grandmother and Grandfather in person, alive, for the very first time (at least as far as he could remember).

Eileen noticed his distraction, and after following his gaze, her eyes widened before narrowing. She was about to say something when Severus piped up, "Daddy! What're you looking at?"

His exclamation caught the attention of the occupants of the next table and for a moment, which felt so much longer, Harry and his grandparents locked eyes. James Potter, for his part, seemed to be sizing up the boy who looked so much like him, but who was, admittedly, a lot smaller. He had to be at least a year or two younger, he decided.

"Hello, there," the woman started. "You have a precious child, there," she said, smiling.

Harry smiled, relaxing at the woman (his grandmother)'s easy manner. "Oh, uh, thanks. This is my son, Severus. Sev, do you want to say hi?"

"H-hello," he said softly, looking down at his feet.

Harry noticed that James rolled his eyes but then jumped from his chair and walked over to Severus and held out his hand. "I'm James."

Severus stared at the hand in confusion, clearly unsure of what to do, but then Harry gently put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's okay. Go ahead, Sev."

Biting his lip, Severus slowly took the other boy's hand, looking up to meet his eyes for a second before pulling away.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked loudly, looking at his parents. Harry felt a twinge of annoyance, and opened his mouth to say something, but then his grandmother said, "Now Jamie, you stop that right now. There's nothing wrong with him. You know you come off a little strong sometimes, dear. You need to work on that. We've been over this!"

James pouted but then nodded.

"Sorry about him. He's not used to playing around other children, I'm afraid."

Harry smiled at his grandfather. "That's alright. I can understand that."

The man regarded Harry over his glasses for a moment before saying, "Forgive me if I seem forward, but…you wouldn't happen to be our long-lost relative we were recently informed of, would you?"

"Guilty, I'm afraid," Harry said, grinning slightly. Though he wasn't impressed by his 4-year-old father's behavior so far, his grandparents seemed alright.

"Well then, what a great coincidence! You know, I normally find it to be quite obnoxious when the ministry butts into private affairs this way, but perhaps in this case, they've done us a favor by informing us of more family. Oh, forgive me, I haven't even introduced myself. I am Harold Potter, and this is my wife, Helena. You've already met our little scamp, James." The boy stuck his tongue out at his father and Severus rolled his eyes. Harry grinned inwardly.

"It's great to meet you," he said genuinely, focusing back on his grandfather. "I'm Harry…uh…well, I go as Harry," he quickly corrected at Eileen's look of horror and incredulousness. My full name is Mattheus Harel Prince. This is Eileen Prince and our son, Sev, er Severus."

Helena Potter stood up and squatted before Severus. "Sev, is it? That's a great name for such a handsome boy."

Severus blushed and said, softly, "Daddy calls me that. Mummy calls me Sevvy."

The woman beamed at him and said, "Those are both wonderful names. You know…" She tapped her finger to her temple as if deep in thought, and Severus looked at her curiously. "Since your dad and we are related, you and I are too. If you'd like, you could call me Aunt Helen."

Severus looked at her in surprise. "A-aunt Helen?"

"Mm-hm. Would that be alright?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Splendid! Then you must call me Uncle Harry, alright? Though that might get confusing if your father goes by that."

Severus shook his head. "No, that's okay. I call him daddy so it won't confuse me."

Harry noticed James was scowling, clearly not pleased at being ignored by so many people. With a sigh, he crept over to him and knelt beside him. For all his faults, he wasn't ready to give up on the boy. He was his father, after all. "James?"

He looked at him in surprise.

"Hey there. I'm Harry, er…Mattheus Harel…but maybe you could call me Matthe or Uncle Matthe or something? Anyway, it's nice to meet you."

James looked for a moment as if he wanted to remain sullenly sitting there pouting, but then sighed and said, "Uh, okay." Then, as an after thought, "You too."

Not to be put off, Harry pushed, "You know, you and my son, Sev…you guys are cousins. It would be great if you two could be friends. I think you could be good for each other."

"He doesn't like me."

"I don't think that's true. I think you jumped to conclusions a little bit. He's a little bit shyer than you are, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to be friends. Sometimes you have to be patient."

James seemed to consider him for a while before nodding slightly. Harry smiled. "Why don't you try again? Try to look deeper. Sometimes, if you don't look hard enough, you miss really important things about people."

"Okay, I guess." Jumping down from his seat, James pushed his way between his parents to stand in front of Sev. Severus looked at him warily, tensing up. They stared at each other and James almost turned around but then remembered what Harry had said and tried to look "deeper" which he took as inspecting Severus more carefully. He didn't really see anything to talk about, but then...there it was! A little dirty maybe, but James had just found something that might make this kid okay in his book.

"Hey, you like stags?"

Severus brightened almost instantly. "Yeah!" He held out his beloved stuffed animal. "This is Staggy. Mummy gave him to me as a present and then Daddy put an enchantment on him so that no one can hurt me. If they try, it just feels like nothing!"

"Really? Hey, that's cool!"

"Yeah! And also, I have a panther-his name's Mr. Panther-and when I hold one of them I can talk with my mind to whoever holds the other!"

James looked like he was prickling with jealously but then said, somewhat hesitantly, "Uh, Sev? Could I hold Staggy for a second?"

Severus hugged his stag close, clearly not totally sure of this new boy who was apparently his cousin, but then gulped and nodded, holding him out to James. He was happy to see that the slightly bigger boy took Staggy carefully instead of snatching him and just gave him a little hug before returning him.

Severus jumped down from his chair then and said, "I'll introduce you, okay?"

"Sure!"

"Staggy, this is James. James, this is Staggy."

"Uh, you can call me Jamie, actually. James sounds too stuffy."

Sev smiled and said, "Okay!"

Behind them, Harry was watching them with a strange tug in his heart. Maybe, just maybe, Severus' Hogwarts days had just taken a turn for the better.

* * *

><p>Returning home, Sev was ecstatic, talking nonstop about his new friend.<p>

"At first, I thought he was stupid and stuck-up, and he is a little bit…but I think he just is used to being that way cause he's spoiled. He isn't really mean, Daddy. Don't you think?"

"Yes, Sev. I do. And I am very, very proud of you for seeing through him that way."

Severus looked at him questioningly and Harry pulled him onto his lap on the couch. "What I mean is, I bet James is the kind of person who needs a friend like you, to ground him, to keep him from being too stuck-up. I think he has the capacity to be a really nice person, but if he only plays with other stuck-up kids, he might stay that way. Do you see? But in the end, I'm sure he would be happier being a nice person like you. But sometimes, it is hard to see that, and I'm proud of you for being so open-minded."

"Well, at first I didn't want to be. But he was nice to Staggy and so…I thought maybe he was okay."

"Well, I'm very glad." Harry hugged him again, and then sat in the living room, lost in thought as Eileen took Sev upstairs to brush his teeth and bathe him.

She returned downstairs, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and said, "He says he wants his Daddy to read him a bedtime story."

Harry smiled. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing him say that."

"It won't be forever you know."

"I know that all too well," Harry grimaced at the remembered tension between himself and the Potions Master after first learning of their relation.

"That kid was your father, wasn't he?" She asked suddenly.

Harry nodded.

"At first I wasn't too impressed, I must admit."

"Yeah. Me neither."

"So that's why you looked so relieved when he relaxed and got off his high horse."

"There's more to it than that, Eileen." Harry looked at her sadly. "In my time, Severus didn't meet him until the Hogwarts Express. He and his gang of friends made fun of him and from that day on, tormented him. I was worried that history would repeat itself…but maybe, now, there's a chance Severus can teach James to stop being such a stuck-up snot before it's too late."

Eileen looked disgusted but then nodded. "I see. Well, if he starts giving my Sev a hard time, your father or not, he's going to get what's coming to him."

"Trust me, I feel the same way. We just need to keep a close eye on them when they're together. Make sure James doesn't push Sev around, because it is liable to happen."

"Yes."

"Well, I guess I have a story to read."

"Yeah, I'd say you do."

"Goodnight."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Are you planning on sleeping with Sev every night?"

"I thought I just might," he replied cheekily.

"Well, transfigure the couch if not."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

><p>"What took you so long, daddy?" Harry heard as he pushed open his child's bedroom door. He smiled at the messy-haired boy, already tucked in, and said, "Sorry about that. Your mum and I were having a grown-up conversation."<p>

Severus wrinkled his nose. "Grown-ups just say that so kids won't ask."

"True, but sometimes grown-ups have reasons to do so. Now, enough of that. What's this about a story?"

That effectively distracted him, and Severus said "I want Mark Twain this time!"

"Merlin, my son is a genius," Harry muttered before summoning _The Prince and the Pauper_. "How about this one? Seems to fit, don't you think? After all, you _are _a Prince."

Severus giggled. "You are too, Daddy!"

"I suppose, but you are the true Prince, Sev, and one day, you're going to grow up and go to school in a castle, just like a real prince."

"Hogwarts," Severus whispered reverently.

"Yes, exactly."

"Did you go to Hogwarts, Daddy?"

"I did."

"Were you in Slytherin?"

Harry laughed. "No, though the hat wanted to put me there. Your mum was in Slytherin for sure."

"The hat?"

"The sorting hat. You wear it and it reads your mind and can sense your qualities. It chooses your school house for you."

"Oh…what if it doesn't think I fit in a house and doesn't sort me?"

Harry almost choked at that. "Sev…do you know…that is exactly what I was worried about when I was about to get sorted?"

"Really? But you're so brave!"

"I don't know Sev, I'd say you're just about the bravest boy I know. I think you would have a chance of going anywhere. Slytherin, of course, is for those who are cunning and ambitious. Those are very good qualities to have. Strong qualities, which can be used for good or bad. Of course, that's just like any house. People can use their qualities for good or bad. How you use them is your own personal choice. Do you understand?"

Severus nodded.

"Good. Now, Ravenclaw is far those who excel academically, usually, and who prize logic. I can see you in Ravenclaw pretty easily. But of course, sometimes you have to remember that emotions are important too. Hufflepuff, some people think is a weak house, but I disagree. It is for those who are loyal, and who understand the value of good, honest, strong friendships. Then, finally, Gryffindor, which is supposed to be for those who are the most courageous. I was a Gryffindor, as were both of my parents, but there are some drawbacks to thinking yourself brave. Being brave is a very good quality, for sure. I'm not saying it's not. And courage is a necessity, especially during bad times, but it isn't good to jump into trouble without thinking just because you think you're brave."

Harry smiled wryly. "See, I did that a lot. And it drove a lot of people crazy."

"I wouldn't like it if you did that, Daddy. You have to be careful!"

Harry bit his lip and brushed Severus' hair from his eyes. "Thank you, Sev. I'll keep that in mind." How odd that that was just the thing that drove the older Severus crazy, too…

"Anyway, what I mean to say is that every house has outstanding qualities, and I can imagine you in any of them, Sev. You will absolutely get sorted."

"Okay," Severus said, sighing in relief.

"Now, are you too tired for the story now?"

"No!"

Harry chuckled at Severus' horrified expression. "Alright, alright. Let's see…"

Harry settled on the bed beside Severus, and the boy instantly clambered onto his lap. Smiling, and adjusting the covers around them, Harry opened the book, cleared his throat, and began. "Chapter 1. The Birth Place of the Prince and the Pauper."

Sev was bouncing in his lap, and Harry stroked his soft dark mop affectionately. "In the ancient city of London, on a certain autumn day in the second quarter of the sixteenth century, a boy was born to a poor family of the name of Canty, who did not want him. On the same day another English child was born to a rich family of the name of Tudor, who did want him. All of England wanted him too. England had so longed for him, and hoped for him…"

And so on and so forth. Harry and Severus were both riveted to the story, but eventually, the lull of sleep was too much and Severus drifted off, his head pillowed on Harry's chest. Harry stopped reading, but let his mind wander over the strange resemblance this Twain novel had to their lives-his and Sev's. How much Tom Canty's father resembled Tobias. And how odd that when Harry had read the book in his elementary school library at lunchtime (when no one would likely find him to bully him), he had thought of himself as the Pauper in the book. But strangely, the mythology around the Boy-who-lived painted him as the other character in the story. Looking at Sev, he hoped his life would change for the better, just as the boy in the story's did. Just as his did.

Eileen rolled her eyes at the site of the two boys in bed together once again. Walking over to the edge of the bed, she straightened the covers before bending down to kiss Sev on the cheek. She let her gaze linger on the pair a little longer before dimming the lights.

"Goodnight," she whispered, silently praying that this would last.

* * *

><p>There may be errors in this posting, as I wanted to go ahead and put it out before class...but anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Did I do okay with little James?<p>

Please send me your lovely comments!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Again, thank you so many times over for your reviews! I'm very glad you're enjoying the story so far.

I hope you enjoy this next bit!

I do not own H.P.

* * *

><p>Several days passed, and Harry found himself savoring each more than the last. He jumped enthusiastically to pour some of the small fortune his parents had left him to good use making the house more habitable (mostly getting rid of anything that reminded them distinctly of Tobias such as beer-stained armoires or telling dents in the wall).<p>

Though Eileen had been violently opposed to this at first, seeing it as another way of submitting to help from Harry she didn't need, not to mention helping to foster an unhealthy dependency on the young man, Harry had eventually won her over by arguing that, as it was his fault she had been strapped with Tobias in the first place, it was his responsibility to erase as much of the man from the house as possible. She reluctantly agreed, but then, almost as if taking this as a challenge, she threw herself back into potions even more fervently, determined to be able to support herself and her son without his help in need be. Her recovered passion for the art soon turned into more, however, and she even began to fantasize that perhaps she could actually make a name for herself as a Potions-maker.

If there was one thing her life under Tobias Snape's iron fist had taught her, that was to appreciate whatever freedom she could get in her life. And having escaped from that stilted half-life, she was determined to make the most of it as possible. She had wasted far too much time as it was, and she knew she could do more. It was with this in mind that she pored over Potions tomes and flew around her Potions Lab with a passion stronger than she had ever felt or displayed before.

Judging by how she would often go into Potions-maniac mode, as Harry had come to affectionately refer to it (much to her annoyance), after gazing wistfully at Severus, the time-traveler had the feeling that the tidbit of information he had given her about Severus' future in potions had spurred her on somewhat.

For Harry's part, he began to immerse himself in his own area of study; unsurprisingly, defense, as he had his Mastery Exam coming up. Having an intensely curious, voracious-minded 4-year-old around did complicate his practical review, somewhat, as he had to be careful what spells he used around the precocious child. But at the same time, Severus proved to be such an unexpectedly enthusiastic light in his new life, and he found that he had never before felt so motivated to study the subject as he did now. For, he realized, he had never before had something he wanted to protect so much as he did now.

Severus spent much of his time playing with his Potions Kit as his parents read up on theory, which he didn't find quite as fascinating as the actual practice of the two arts. When they worked on praticals, however, he would often tag along and listen intently as his mother brewed or Harry cast, his parents usually happy to teach him bits and pieces of their arts, assuming what they were working on wasn't too dangerous.

Severus could not remember ever having felt so happy and content as he did almost constantly these days, and he was quickly soaking up whatever he could. He was, among other things, quickly developing a fascination for DADA that rivaled his interest in Potions and would beg Harry, daily, to show him a new incantation or explain how to fight a different monster.

His favorite, by far, was Harry's Patronus, which he asked to see so often that Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes from time to time. After the third day of this, though Harry hated to see any disappointment on Severus' face, he had to limit the Prongs-sightings (as he referred to them only to himself) to three a day, as any more would make it difficult for him to muster the magical energy to get anything productive done for the rest of the day.

All in all, it was an extremely peaceful time, and Harry found himself remembering why he had so quickly warmed to being in the past in the first place. Here, he wasn't the boy-who-lived. Here, he was nobody but who he chose to make himself, and he savored the relative normality and anonymity. Their only contact, the only thing that broke the privacy of the threesome's coexistence, was the occasional owl from Helena Potter. Her first message had been polite-amiable but still maintaining a good degree of respectable distance, simply expressing her pleasure at meeting them and hinting at a possible play-date for the two boys.

After another owl or two, this had turned into a brunch-date between the two "families," and Harry, Severus and Eileen were to come to Potter Manor two days later.

As Harry sent the latest post-owl off, accepting the invitation, he found himself looking up at the clear sky, and letting the wind wash over him soothingly.

Turning around to Eileen, he suddenly said, "I know what's wrong. We're always cooped up here!"

"And your point is?"

"Let's go for a walk-the three of us!"

"Harry, I have too much work to do. I have five draughts I'd like to finish by this evening, and-"

"Oh, come on! You've been working non-stop, and Sev needs to get out more than he has been. We could walk down to the creek nearby or…I bet there's a better playground if we just go a little farther."

Eileen sighed. "Well, I suppose that would be alright…" At Harry's enthused expression, she looked about ready to take back her words, but he had already bounded up the stairs before she could stop him. Eileen rolled her eyes, but then noticed, with great annoyance, that a smile was tugging on her lips. She banished it immediately.

A few minutes later, the sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs proceeded a flushed and happy-looking Severus, wrapped up in a light jacket Harry and she had bought him several days previous. It was astonishing, Eileen thought, how Severus looked so much healthier, his eyes and cheeks brighter, after just a week of such a more liberating lifestyle. She wasn't sure, but she thought the difference may have been obvious in her features, as well. Being able to live life concentrating on what you want, rather than spend your time avoiding your own personal devil, will do that to you.

With a smile for her son, Eileen took his hand and the two of them followed Harry, who looked practically as childish and excited as Severus, as he skipped out the front door.

It was a beautiful day, she had to admit. And it was nice, just walking along, not needing to say or do anything but listen to Severus happily chatter away as he walked between them, his little hands securely clasped in each of theirs.

They made it to the little creek Harry had mentioned, and she sat and watched, part of her wanting to criticize and part of her wanting to join in the carefree laughter, as Harry showed Sev how to capture little frogs and gently release them back into the wild, taking care to explain that they were living creatures, fully worthy of their respect. Severus nodded gravely, drinking in Harry's every word, but then squealed in happiness as he finally managed to catch a little frog in his hands. He gently stroked him, reveling in how much softer his sleek skin felt than he had imagined.

Harry was having a blast. When he was younger, around Sev's age, he had enjoyed seeking out little animals for friends, as none of the humans he knew ever seemed to like him, but he had stopped after Dudley had seen him one day and mercilessly killed a little newt before his eyes. Harry had cried and had tried to hit Dudley for what he considered the murder of his only friend.

This, of course, had landed him in his cupboard and starving for days.

Brushing off the memory, Harry turned his attention back to Severus, who was thoroughly enjoying himself. Harry would not let this experience get ruined for Severus to way it had for him.

Harry turned to gently tease Eileen, who was now reading a quarterly she had brought along, as she sat on a nearby rock.

But then he heard a little squeak, and as he turned around, noticed that Severus was wrestling with a little water snake. Dark-green with a yellow ring around its head, it had wrapped itself around Severus' wrist and seemed to be rearing back to bite.

Harry's heart flew into his mouth and without hesitation, he hissed, fiercely, "_Don't touch him!"_

The snake stopped instantly, slunk back, and redirected its attention to Harry, who raced over to Severus and grasped the snake around the neck to stop it turning around and biting the boy.

"_Do not hurt him,"_ he repeated.

The snake stared at him, and said, "_I only intended to frighten him. But how isss it that a human can ssspeak?"_

"_It's a talent I've alwaysss had,"_ Harry replied, calming slightly, though his annoyance was far from gone, his heart still beating far too fast for his tastes.

"_I sssee." _The snake flicked its tongue on Harry's wrist and then hissed, _"The little one sssmells like you. He isss your hatchling?"_

"_Yesss."_

"_My apologiesss. I will not hurt him. It is understandable to want to protect your hatchlings."_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and released the snake, letting her wind herself around his arm, soaking in his bodily warmth."D-Daddy?" Harry heard the awed whisper from behind him, and he turned to see Severus and Eileen, who had abandoned her book by the large rock, staring at him.

"Oh…uh, I guess I didn't mention that I'm a Parselmouth, huh?" He laughed nervously.

"How were you in Gryffindor?" Was all Eileen said, staring at him calculatingly.

"Well, the hat wanted me in Slytherin...but I'd met a few people who had strong opinions about the houses, and my eleven-year-old mind was pretty easily influenced."

"Imagine that," Eileen sniped.

"Yes, well, anyway, I convinced the hat not to put me there."

Eileen opened her mouth to respond again, but Severus looked like he was bursting to ask a question.

"Yes, Sev?"

"Daddy…you can…you can speak to SNAKES?"

"Uh, well…yes, I can."

His eyes widened in amazement. "Can you teach me?"

Harry frowned and stepped over to him, gently ruffling his hair. "Sev, I'm afraid that this is one skill that you can't actually learn. You either can or can't do it."

Severus' disappointed expression pained Harry, but he then said, "But sweetheart, it isn't necessarily a bad thing that you can't speak Parseltongue."

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"Well…sometimes, if you can do something that others can't, it scares people. Even if it isn't a bad talent you have, if someone doesn't understand it, it can make them fear you and then react in anger."

Severus considered this in silence for a while before nodding slowly, remarkable comprehension in those dark eyes of his, and Harry could tell he was about to shock them with another feat of perception beyond his years. He wasn't disappointed.

"That's what, um…To-Tobias," he whispered the name, "Thought about Mummy and me for having magic?"

"Exactly," Harry whispered. "But in this case, speaking to snakes is so rare that even witches and wizards think it's scary."

"So people were scared of you, Daddy?"

"For a while, yes. A lot of people at school thought I was up to no good."

"But daddy, that isn't fair! And besides, being a wizard is a good thing, even if some people think it's scary, so speaking to snakies, even if people are scared of it, must be good! I'd still rather be like you and be able to…"

"Oh, Sev," Harry said, kneeling down beside him, oblivious to the snake still coiling lazily around him, "Maybe I have this one talent that you don't have, but I can promise you that you will have many talents that I won't. For one thing, you already know more about Potions than I do, I bet! Or you will soon. Be proud of your own accomplishments, Sev, okay? I promise, they'll be just as special, if not more so. In fact, they _will _be even more special because you will work to achieve them. That's really something to be proud of, more than this gift I was given without working for it," he said, quickly moving his eyes from Eileen's narrowed gaze. She clearly realized there was more to the story.

"Okay, I guess," Severus said, still sounding somewhat let-down. Then he broke out into little giggles and pointed, saying "Daddy! The snakie is in your hair!"

Harry blinked and then reached up, noticing that, sure enough, the Snake had wound itself up his shoulders and had settled into his nest of hair.

Eileen smirked. "Well, I always thought it was a rat's nest. Guess I was wrong."

Harry gave her a sharp glare before gently picking the dark-colored snake up and bringing her where he could see her. He lifted an eyebrow inquiringly.

"_You're warm," _the snake said.

Harry laughed lightly. _"Isss that so?_

"_Yesss. I have decided I like you, Ssserpent-ssspeaker."_

"_Oh. Thankss, I guesss. You know, my son, Sssev, seemsss pretty taken by you. Would you allow him to touch you, and promissse not to hurt him?"_

"_Asss long asss Ssev does not stroke me in the wrong way, that isss fine. What isss your name, Ssspeaker?"_

"_I'm Harry. And you?"_

"_You may call me Sssellen. Well met, Harry."_

Harry looked back up to Sev and Eileen who were watching him strangely again. "Daddy, what did you say?" Sev asked in awe.

"Her name is Sellen. She said you're welcome to pet her, Sev, but be careful to stroke her along her scales, and not against them."

"Okay!" Severus' face lit up and he reached out tentatively. Harry showed him how to touch the snake and soon, Severus was squealing in delight, commenting on how soft and lovely she was, insisting that Harry translate back and forth between them. Severus giggled, a sound that made Harry's heart soar, as Sellen flicked her tongue against him, finally rubbing gently against his hand and coiling part of the way around his wrist.

When it came time to leave, however, Severus pitched his first minor fit. Harry was amused, despite himself, when Sellen showed herself none-too willing to part from Severus, either. She had, by this time, fully coiled herself on his arm, and seemed to be hiding from Harry and Eileen, stubbornly ignoring Harry's demands that she get off so they could go home.

"Daddy, please can we take her? I promise I'll take care of her and be good and…"

"Severus, I really don't think that's going to be possible right now, what with-"

But Eileen surprised him, when she said, "Why not? Sev could use a familiar, or at least a friend to play with, and she seems pretty attached to him. Besides, she could offer him another level of protection…"

"You're just trying to ensure he makes it into Slytherin," Harry groused to her, though he was more amused than anything. She smirked back.

"Perhaps. You know that we Slytherins always do have something beyond the obvious in mind."

Harry sighed but then said, _"Sssellen? Would you like to come with usss? If you desire it, you could become Sssev's familiar."_

"_Yesss. I like young Sssev. I will protect him. Pleassse bring me along."_

Harry smiled and sighed. "Well, I guess that's that. You guys win."

"You…you mean…?" Severus began, his voice tight with hope.

"Yes, Sev. You can bring her home. We're going to need to make a spot for her so that she's comfortable. She likes water, so a cage with rocks and water is a definite must and…"

He trailed off as Severus slammed into him, hugging him tightly, as Sellen wound onto Harry to avoid getting crushed between them.

"Thank you, Daddy. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, scamp, though it's really your mum you should be thanking. Now let's get going before said Mum finds more reason to scowl at me," he joked.

"Why does she scowl at you, Daddy?" Severus asked innocently.

"Er, I'm kind of joking around. It isn't anything for you to worry about," he assured him quickly, avoiding looking at Eileen, who was smirking at his discomfort.

* * *

><p>They spent much of the evening before dinnertime setting up a home for Sellen. Severus was resolute that his familiar have nothing short of the best 'room' possible, and so Eileen and Harry ended up putting their artistic skills to the test designing a cozy abode within a protective, temperature-and-humidity-controlled transparent dome, which looked like a cross between a Japanese garden and the creek-bed where they had found her.<p>

Harry was strongly reminded of a book he had read long ago in his elementary school library in which a little boy, in an attempt to make his reptilian pet at home, eventually transformed his bedroom into a mini-rainforest. He was determined not to go that far, but he hoped Sev would feel some of the magic from their finished work that he had felt reading that book as a child.

"There," Harry said, smiling in satisfaction at their finished creation, complete with rocks for Sellen to sun herself on, a variety of plants, and a small pool in the middle of a large, flat stone. "And with these wards, Sellen should be able to slither in and out at will, but it will help to keep your room sanitary and safe.

"Can't I sleep with Selly on her rock?" Severus asked innocently, though he was grinning somewhat mischievously.

"No, squirt, you cannot."

He pouted, but then giggled as Sellen slithered down his back and over to her garden to inspect the job.

After a time, she settled herself contentedly on one of the sunning rocks and hissed, "_It issss very comfortable. I ssshall like it here."_

"_Good."_

Harry smiled at the others. "She likes it."

"I wish I could speak with her," Sev said sadly.

Eileen and Harry looked at each other, the same thought crossing through their heads. It was occasionally possible to create a mental bond between one and their familiar, so that they could communicate telepathically. As they left Sev to play with Sellen, content that she would watch over him "as she would her own hatchling," she had assured Harry, they began to discuss the idea in earnest.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea, you know. That way he could speak with her in a way less stigmatized than parseltongue," Eileen considered.

"That's true. And Sellen is clearly not a normal Grass Snake. I could feel the magic radiating from her. She should be able to protect him."

"And possibly help his magic develop," she mused. "Well, I'll need to do some research on Familiar bonds, but I know there is a potion that can help it along."

"Cool. I'll do some research on my end, too."

"Hey, are you going to be okay with your Mastery exam? I mean, we're going to see the Potters the day after tomorrow and you've been kind of playing around all day."

He waved her off. "Trust me. I really think I'll be fine. It's coming more naturally to me than ever before. Maybe because I'm no longer just doing it to kill Voldemort. I'm doing it for me, and for us, you know? For Sev. And it means more, so…I've never felt so confident."

"Well, don't get arrogant about it. Make sure you spend more time on it tomorrow."

"Yes, mother," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't make me gag."

Harry laughed. "Hey! You'd approve of my mum, you know. More than…" Harry trailed off. Perhaps he shouldn't bring up Lily Evans until they met her…for he knew it wouldn't be long. They did live around here, after all. "Anyway, I'm going to go get started on supper."

Eileen raised an eyebrow. "Is that a hint?"

"I've told you, no! But I'm the one who dragged you out today, and you wanted to get work done, so…just shoo."

She scoffed, but took his advice. Grinning after her, Harry shook his head and proceeded to the kitchen where he began to prepare a hearty beef stew, a personal favorite of his.

* * *

><p><em>Ta-da! <em>I could not resisit putting some Parseltongue in...hope you liked that part (and Sellen)...I know this is a slightly shorter chapter, but I have the next few planned. We'll definitely see more of little bratty James.

And I haven't been able to find the name of that book I was talking about. I believe it may just have been a picture book but...it was amazing. It left a huge impression on me.

Please leave a lovely, inspring-as-anything review for me!

Thanks!

tess4aria


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Dinner at the Potters'**

Once again, let me start by saying...thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! Please let me know what you think of this one, too! :)

I do not own Sev, Harry or the rest...

* * *

><p>Harry was surprised by how nervous he felt as he straightened his robes in the mirror and tried, in vain, to get his hair to lie flat.<p>

_I'm being ridiculous. They're family! Well…even if they don't realize exactly HOW we're related…they won't care how I look…_ but then Harry froze, realizing that, perhaps it was unsurprising that he couldn't really believe the last. After all, it had been the Dursleys, his alleged _family, _that had pounded into him for so many years feelings of inadequacy, scruffiness and freakishness. But he knew the Dursleys had been unfair and absurd. Still, though, it had taught him, early on, that family did not necessarily equate to unconditional love. With his limited family experience, it was only in this recent relationship with Sev that he had received such a thing, he suddenly realized.

With that in mind, he left the bathroom and pushed his way into Sev's room. His first concern would be his son, this evening. He knew it was risky bringing the child, so insecure in many ways, in such close quarters with James Potter. Harry would have to be extremely careful not to let the boy's get too far out of sight.

"Sev? You ready?" He asked, smiling at the pale, messy-haired child, his dark eyes wide in nervous anticipation.

"Yeah, Daddy. I am."

Harry crouched down and stroked a hand through Sev's hair, again noting that, though it appeared messy as his, it was actually softer and silkier, more like his mother's. He marveled at how well Sev's glamorless appearance suited him.

"You look perfect, son." Harry looked him in the eye and said, seriously, "Now remember. Just because this is James' house does not mean you should do anything he tells you. If you feel uncomfortable, you can say no. In fact, I demand you say no, and if he gives you a hard time, I want you to tell me. Is that understood?"

Sev nodded somewhat hesitantly.

"I mean it. And I won't get mad at you, no matter what. I will always be there for you, Sev, to help you. Okay?"

He smiled more easily this time, and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "M'kay," he mumbled into his neck.

Harry smiled, cupping one hand on the back of Sev's head, and lifted him up off the ground, carrying him downstairs.

"Ready?" He asked Eileen.

She nodded. "Of course. I believe you were the one admiring yourself in the bathroom mirror," she added, smirking.

Harry sighed. "Fine, fine. Well, shall we?" And with that, he took her arm, clutched Sev tighter to his chest and apparated away.

* * *

><p>Potter Manner was huge, and it hit Harry, with a jolt, just how wide the discrepancy was between the upbringing James Potter had received, and that of himself and Sev (particularly the Sev in Harry's own timeline). Harry momentarily wondered that, in his head, the older man he knew had become synonymous with Sev. When had that happened?<p>

Severus gasped at the huge place, and then gripped Harry's neck tighter, refusing to be set down. Harry sighed, hoping this wouldn't be the beginning of a bad night. Admittedly nervous himself, he hesitated at the front gate, but then, at Eileen's prompting, pushed through onto the grounds. He took another moment to gulp as he let his eyes wander over the sprawling mansion and gardens, but was dragged on when Eileen firmly clamped his wrist in her hand as she walked confidently up the promenade.

As soon as they had neared the large veranda, the doors opened, and Harold and Helena Potter walked out, smiling warmly at them. Harry relaxed almost immediately, as they seemed genuinely glad to see them. Harold, though slightly pompous, seemed quite good-natured, and Helena was really down to earth.

James was not yet in sight.

"Oh, you came!" Helena beamed, racing forward to greet them. "I'm so glad."

"Yes, indeed. Very glad. Well, now. You don't want to catch a cold, do you? Come in, Mattheus, Eileen, and of course, young Severus," Harold said, his blue eyes twinkling at Severus in a way scarily reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore, Harry thought with amusement.

_It would be interesting to see those two together. Perhaps they would make a competition out of twinkling back and forth at each other,_ Harry mused.

Realizing he had yet to respond, he awkwardly laughed, and said, "Oh, sorry! Kind of zoned out there. It's really good to see you, Harold. Helena." He smiled and shook their hands as they ushered him into the grand front hallway.

'Now, where might that Jamie be?" Helena said under her breath, sounding somewhat exasperated. Just as she said it, a pounding noise, as if a small hippogriff were in residence in the house, sounded down the stairs before them as James flew, running, into sight.

"Hi!" He yelled.

"Young man! Mind your manners!"

"Sorry, dad," he grinned cheekily. Turning to face the guests, he said, "Hey Sev. What's up?"

Severus smiled slightly and squirmed in Harry's hold. Harry, who hadn't even realized he'd still been holding onto the child, gently set him down and watched warily as he ran up to James and said, "Hi, Jamie!"

Feeling somewhat relieved, Harry crouched between them and said, "Hey there, Jamie. How have you been?"

James stared at him for a second, as if sizing him up, before saying, "Oh, hey Uncle Matthe. Um, I've been good, I guess. Mummy and Daddy still won't let me ride a real broom, so that's dumb, but I've been pretty good basically. I've got lots of new toys to show Sev, though!"

"Really?" Sev breathed.

"Yeah, of course!"

"Like what?"

James grinned, glad of the excuse to show off to his new friend. Suddenly grabbing Severus' hand, he said, "Come on! I'll show you my room!"

Harry, not particularly thrilled with the two boys running off alone so early on into the night, called out, "Oh, Sev? You have Staggy, right?"

"Oh, yeah! Of course, Daddy!"

Harry raced over to where the boys had paused at the foot of the stairs. "You remember how to talk to me using him, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, good. Just, er, let me know if you need me, okay? You remember what we talked about."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying, Daddy! You go have fun and play with the grownups." And with that, he snatched James' hand back and the two boys began to run up the stairs. Harry found himself watching them leave with trepidation.

He turned when he felt a light touch on his hand. "Stop worrying, Harry," Eileen said softly. "You don't need to take this daddy thing so seriously you smother him, you know," she whispered.

Behind them, the Potters laughed.

"First time away from your boy, is it?" Helena asked kindly.

Not sure how to respond to that, as it was his first time leaving Sev in someone's company other than his and Eileen's since he'd come back to the past, he just nodded.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm sure the boys will be fine. We can check up on them periodically if you'd like."

"Sure. Sorry, I know I'm a worrywart. Sev's just really sensitive is all."

Helena smiled as the four of them entered the living room, each of them taking a drink delivered by a house elf wearing a pillowcase with the Potter family crest.

Helena smiled at Harry, looking him over. "You know, for being such a distant relative, Mattheus, you and Sevvy sure look…well…" She laughed lightly. "It's almost striking, but you look so much like I would imagine James looking in a good many years. Are you sure you aren't a little more closely related?"

Harry met her eyes which were watching him with the slightest hint of calculation, and for a moment, he almost wanted to confess. To say, "I'm your grandson. That's why. I'm James' son." But the moment passed, and he just laughed it off, saying "I've noticed. It's quite the coincidence, I must say."

Eileen watched the interaction carefully, and she was almost certain the Potters had noticed Harry's slight hesitation before answering, not to mention how false his actual answer had sounded to her ears.

She stiffened when she noticed Harold Potter watching her with penetrating eyes. He smiled slightly at her and said, "Hm. My dear, I hope I am not overstepping my bounds too terribly, but it is most gratifying to see you here. There were…rumors that you had been cut from the family fortune for having a child with a muggle. I can see, now, that that was clearly nothing but a rumor, as young Severus is clearly-"

"Would you have a problem with that?" Harry cut in, his voice harsh in a sudden rush of barely-controlled anger.

Harold blinked at him over his glasses before smiling slightly. "Quite the contrary. We always thought it was quite liberating to hear of, though, most admittedly, not the disinheriting part. But of course neither I, nor Helen, would have a problem with relations with muggles of any kind. I was simply commenting on the pervasiveness of the rumor mill, as Severus is most certainly yours, dear Mattheus, and you are most certainly no muggle."

Harry relaxed a bit, but continued to eye Eileen warily. She didn't seem as put off by Harolds invasive question as he'd thought she'd be, however.

She smiled bitterly. "I was with a muggle, yes. But Severus is Harry's."

At Harry's expression, she said "I see no reason to lie about it, Harry. I did what I had to. It wasn't as if I had a choice."

The Potters were watching them in interest, but before any further questions were asked, the house-elf, Twixy, arrived to inform them that dinner was served.

The two boys pounded down the stairs minutes later, both looking quite cheerful, and dinner went without a hitch, Severus sitting between James and Harry, relaxing enough to answer his great-grandparents' (known only to Harry and Eileen) questions about his likes, interests, friends…

It was at this point that the night took a turn for the worse.

Severus grinned and said, "Well, Mummy and Daddy are my best friends, and Staggy, Mr. Panther and Jamie, too. But I also have another best friend. Do you want to meet her? Her names's Sellen!" Before Harry could say anything to stop what he feared would turn into an uncomfortable situation, Sellen slipped out from her hiding place under Sev's shirt, and the little boy giggled as her scales tickled him.

Helena and Harold looked somewhat taken aback, but quickly schooled their features into casual interest. James, on the other hand, suddenly jumped up, glaring and looking incredibly angry. "You! I knew it! You're a slimy, snakie Slytherin, aren't you?"

Severus looked confused and hurt by his tone. "Huh? What's wrong? Yeah, probably I'll be a Slytherin."

James sneered. "You're a sneaky liar. I even let you play with my toys. You get out of here, snake!"

"James!" His parents roared, but the damage had already been done.

Severus leapt out of his seat, eyes pooling with tears, and began to run out of the room, but James, with a suddenly crazed look, obviously fueled by fear and anger, had his eye on Sellen, who was curling where she had slid off of Severus. Picking up a fork, James made a move towards her as if to throw it, but before he could move more than a foot, Harry had snatched it from his hand and banished it, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and glaring at him with a ferocity extremely rare on his features. "Don't you dare touch either of them, James Potter," he hissed.

The room froze at the venom Harry was directing at the child. Even James was knocked out of his haze of irrational fear and anger at the normally soft-spoken man glaring and talking to him that way.

Harold and Helena looked frozen, completely aware that James was in the wrong, and further curious about why in Harry's expression as he looked at the boy, disappointment was obvious and raw. Eileen, though curious, went ahead and rushed out after Severus.

"You listen to me, James. You will learn. You _must _learn, that you can't judge people so easily. It's like walking around half-blind for your whole life. You saw a snake and decided Sev was evil. You did, didn't you?"

James wasn't looking at him, but he nodded his head slightly.

"Severus was just showing you his pet. There is nothing bad about that. But what was bad, James, was how you reacted. You took that fork and almost hurt Sev's friend. Do you see how that was worse?"

James scowled, but looked to be considering his words slightly, and shifted under Harry's grip.

Harry took a deep breath and said, his voice heavy and serious, "You also need to realize that not all Gryffindors are good. And not all Slytherins are bad."

At this, James looked up at him in confusion, clearly thinking he was off his rocker.

"It's true, James. I was in Gryffindor, but I know a Slytherin who saved my life over and over again. I also know a…Gryffindor…who betrayed everyone. Who went to work for an evil dark wizard. Who was very bad. Do you understand that?"

James looked taken aback. "A G-Gryffindor? But…you're lying!" He yelled.

Harry could not restrain his temper. He pulled away from James to avoid hurting the child, but he was no longer going to scrimp on details, young as he may be. "I am not lying," he said, forcing his voice to stay calm with Herculean force. "I would never, ever lie about this. It's his fault that my parents are dead," he whispered, and James looked at him in shock.

"Yes. He gave them to the dark wizard. It's his fault I grew up with no parents. Do you think I would lie about something like that?"

Slowly James shook his head, and backed up into his mother, who was watching Harry with pained eyes. "Harry, I'm so sorry," Helena whispered.

Harry shook his head.

"James will be appropriately disciplined," Harold added.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. He cast one more glance at James, who was staring at his feet in what appeared to be shock, before leaving the room to find Sev clutching Staggy, Sellen curling around him, in Eileen's lap on the living room sofa.

Eileen looked up when he entered, but at Harry's dark look made no comment.

Harry carefully sat down behind Severus on the couch and reached forward to hug him, burying his face in his son's soft hair. "I'm sorry, Sev. This was a mistake. It was stupid of me to push you guys together," he muttered softly.

Severus spun around and crawled from his mother's lap into Harry's and buried his face in Harry's shirt. At the telling wetness, Harry felt even worse, and wrapped Sev up more tightly in his arms. "I'm sorry, Sev," he whispered.

"Don't be, daddy. He's just…I think he was scared, but he didn't have to be so mean," he whispered. "I mean…it was really fun playing with him. He even showed me this castle he built out of blocks and he's really good at it. We played with Staggy and his stuffed animals. And…I thought he would want to stay my friend," he said sadly.

"Oh, Sev," Harry said, hugging him even more closely. He froze when he noticed a small presence to his right. Harry and Sev looked up together, surprised to see James Potter standing there looking miserable. Apparently, he had heard Sev's words.

"I'm sorry, Sev," he said hoarsely. "I…I had fun, too. I shouldn't have been mean to you," he whispered.

Severus regarded him silently for a while, biting his lip. But then, to Harry's great shock, James gulped, took a step forward, and slowly reached out to pet Sellen. Harry gave the snake a warning look, silently telling her not to attack the child, and she grudgingly complied.

After the first tentative touch, James looked surprised, and tried stroking her again. _Well, _Harry thought. _Ever the Gryffindor. _

"She's…she's soft!" He said in shock.

Severus finally gave him a little smile, and said, "Yeah. She protects me. Because there are lots of bad guys around, and she can scare them away, Jamie! She won't hurt you as long as you don't threaten me. She's really good, I promise."

James looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. I'm…I'm sorry, Sev. It was awful of me to think you were bad so quickly. Sorry…" He gulped. "Sorry, S-sellen."

The snake gave a hiss which Harry interpreted as a sound of amusement.

"It's okay, Jamie," Severus said.

"Friends?" James asked hopefully.

"Sure."

"Good." James knelt down on the floor beside Sev, sparing a wary glance for Harry. Harry smirked inwardly. _Imagine that. I'm my father's boogey man. _Sighing slightly, Harry offered the tense boy a slight nod and approving smile and James relaxed minutely.

Since dinner had ended so abruptly, they decided to have dessert in the living room on various couches and squishy armchairs, and the boys were huddling on one chair, Staggy between them, enjoying hot chocolate and treacle tart. Harry was surprised by how quickly Severus had forgiven James. _But then again, look at how quickly he accepted me. Poor kid's starved for affection…just like I was,_ he thought wryly.

As they were suiting up to go, the Potters pulled Harry aside.

"Mattheus, we really want to apologize again for James' behavior. It was…shocking, really. I'm very sorry."

"No, it's alright. And he really surprised me with his apology."

Helena studied him, and it looked as if she were trying to make some momentous decision. Finally, apparently having made up her mind, she said softly, "I know there's something you're not telling us, Harry." He gasped before he could stop himself.

"Oh, come on. That's how you introduced yourself at first, remember?"

He nodded, trying to act nonchalant, though he wanted to kick himself for his lack of subtlety.

"But see? You just confirmed it. You're not who you say you are. Whoever you are…you're Harry something, am I right?"

He didn't respond, but before he could change the topic, she continued. "I trust you, whoever you are. I can feel that you're trustworthy and…you are closer to us than you say, aren't you?"

When he glanced up at her again, trying to school his shock into casual inquiry, she explained, "The wards, Harry. We had planned to meet you up front. You shouldn't have been able to enter through the front gate. Only immediate family members can do that."

He gulped. Shit. He'd really blown that one.

"The question is, who are you?" Harold put in. "You look like me, but I can see something of Helena as well in the curvature of your face, which suggests you are related to the both of us. Our only child is James, and you are far too old to be ours anyway...well, and you have those remarkable eyes…those are something I haven't seen. So, where do you fit in?"

"I…can't tell you," he whispered.

"Might it cause a time paradox?" Helena asked knowingly. At the way his face paled further, she nodded in sudden understanding. Considering him for a while in silence, she sucked in a sudden breath as she apparently came to a conclusion.

"You…"

He looked up at her.

"That's why you were so angry with Jamie," she whispered in awe. "You're his son, aren't you?"

He opened his mouth to deny it, but she pushed on. "You said…that your parents died. That a Gryffindor betrayed your parents. You were warning Jamie, weren't you? That's what you were doing?"

Harry felt completely unable to respond.

"How old were you?"

"One and a half," he rasped, before he could stop himself, his shields crumbling all around him He slowly raised his eyes from his clenched fists to see that Helena looked as if she were barely holding on to her composure. She then asked, just as softly, "Did you never know us either?"

Slowly, Harry shook his head, and a moment later, he found himself wrapped in his grandmother's arms. He stiffened at first, but then, after a few seconds had passed, he let himself melt into them, surprised at the warmth he felt in the woman's embrace. For a time, she just held him that way, and he had to push his own tears back with a vengeance. A comforting movement on his back he soon realized was his grandfather, the man's sturdy hand moving in a circle which relieved some of his tension. He nearly lost it again right there.

Finally, Helena stepped back a bit and gazed at him for along moment before asking, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

Harry gulped and then whispered, "Harry James Potter."

She looked as if she might cry again, but then said, "So little Sevvy is our great-grandson?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"That beautiful little boy." She said in awe. She then bit her lip, clearly finding the news to be overwhelming regardless of the fact that she had chosen to address it.

Harold then said, "Well, I'm not going to question you about why you're here or how. But know that this is between us. We would never do anything to endanger your existence."

"Thank you," Harry said, softly.

"I'm so glad we're getting the chance to know you, Harry. You seem to be an amazing young man from what I've seen so far. And don't worry. We'll try to keep our little brat out of trouble. Maybe this time, he'll make better decisions," she smiled sadly.

He nodded, unable to say anything else. The revelation of meeting immediate family members who recognized and seemed to want him was something he had always wished for, in the deepest, most central part of his being. And then he found himself in another crushing hug, this time with his grandfather, a good head taller than he, pulling him into his chest while his grandmother wrapped her arms around him from behind. Harry let himself melt into the warmth and support they were offering, content to stay there for a while.

It was like this that Eileen and the children found them.

"Er," Harry said at Eileen's raised eyebrow and suspiciously pointed look.

James was looking, in confused interest, between Harry and his parents. As was Sev.

"What are they doing?" James hissed in Severus' ear.

"How would I know?" He whispered back.

"Mum and Dad never act all touchy feely with people!" James exclaimed.

"Maybe cause we're your family or something?" Severus shrugged.

"Hm." James looked as if he were debating something and then, ever so slowly, opened his arms and hugged Severus.

Harry pulled away from his own grandparents in shock to see what he would never have imagined. James Potter, though awkwardly, was apparently imitating the way his parents had been acting, and now had Severus clutched against his chest as he lightly petted his hair. Harry bit his lips to keep from laughing, and he exchanged a knowing glance with Helena and Eileen.

"Maybe James won't be such a bad granddaddy after all," Helena whispered to Harry, before having to stifle an onslaught of giggles.

James let go of Severus and then shifted from foot to foot. "Um, Sev? You'll come again, right? Even though I was a prat?"

"I'll come, Jamie, for sure," Severus smiled.

James grinned and then gave him another short hug, again awkwardly tapping Severus on the head afterwards, something Harry found extremely amusing.

Overall, it had been a most eventful visit.

"Come visit us again soon," Helena called as she waved them out. Harry smiled at her and nodded.

"We'll write to you. Take care of yourselves, now!" Harold added.

Adjusting Severus, who was nodding off, in his grip, Harry waved goodbye and Eileen accepted a final short embrace from Helena, and a handshake from Harold.

That night, after putting James to sleep, Helena looked to her husband. "That poor child. Can you imagine what he's been through, Harry? He's so young. I didn't realize it when we first met him, but he's clearly not yet even twenty, and yet…his eyes. They look so _old. _As if he's seen the world end."

Harold sighed. "I know. I noticed it too."

"I'm glad I told him my suspicions. Even if it was risky. I realize he's not that much younger than we are but…we're his grandparents nonetheless. And he's clearly been alone for so long."

"His son is something else, too," Harold smiled. "I can tell. There's something special about both of them. All three of them, actually. That Prince girl has some spunk herself, if I do say so myself."

"There's more to their story. Much more."

"Yes, but there is only so much we can do. Let us do our best to be there for them. They are our family now, my dear. Not just little James."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>I know that is a slightly odd place to cut off, but meh. I hope you don't mind I let the Potter grandparents figure it out. I figured, they might be some of the less-dangerous people to do so. And Harry and Sev deserve all the family they can get.<p>

I hope I did okay with James again. He was awful, I know, but hopefully he made up for it a bit. I feel he's becoming something of a Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy mix...with some of his own.

Anyway, happier stuff to come! Please leave a review!

tess4aria


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A Fated Meeting**

As always, thank you SO much for your reviews. You guys blow me away with your awesome-ness!

Warning for extreme Sev cuteness (as always).

Please Review!

I do not own Sev or Harry...

* * *

><p>Harry was just finishing up another Defense Practice session when Severus ran into the house, his face flushed and happy, Eileen trailing in behind him.<p>

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?"

"What?" Harry smiled, quickly scooping Severus into his arms and kissing his cheek before gently mussing his hair.

Severus made a little face at that but then his happy smile returned. "We went to the far-away park, today, just like you were talking about, Daddy, and GUESS WHAT? I-I met a new friend today! Mummy and I were there on the swings and I met this girl and she was _so _nice. Like really, really nice. And really pretty, too! She liked Sellen, daddy! At first, she seemed a little scared, because her sister screamed, but then once she left, then Lily got braver and tried petting her and really liked her!"

Harry choked. "L-lily?"

"Mm-hm! Yeah! She's so cool, Daddy. She's nice and she's not as stuck-up as Jamie. And she doesn't mind snakes which is cool too. Anyway, we decided we're going to meet at the park again tomorrow and take Sellen to the creek! Want to come?" He looked at him with such beseeching eyes that Harry felt himself helpless to refuse.

Not that he was anxious to refuse the chance to meet his mother, but…

_God, I hope I don't totally endanger my own existence…Severus didn't meet Lily for another three or four years, last time, I don't think…Oh well, maybe this way, he'll think of her as more of a sister? That would be best. They are family, after all,_ he mused.

"Sure, Sev," he answered, smiling at the boy's anxious gaze, and Sev instantly cheered and ran upstairs excitedly.

Harry followed him up at a relaxed pace and found Severus on the floor, apparently intent on writing a "letter" to Lily.

Harry smiled to himself, creeping up behind him to read it.

"Daddy! This is private!" Severus yelped, clutching the missive to his chest.

Harry burst out laughing. "Sorry, Sev. I wasn't trying to spy or anything. But if you need help spelling or anything, you can ask me. I promise I won't judge anything in your letter."

Severus bit his lip for a minute before finally setting the letter down and showing Harry.

Harry bit his lip in fond amusement. In large, block-like, messy letters, a jumble of upper and lower-case, Sev had written,

**DEAR LILY,**

**It wAs fun to sEE you today. Cant wAIt to sEE you tommoRRow. SEllEn SAys HI. I cant wAIt for you to mEEt my DADDy. You will liKE him. I kNow It.**

**BYE!**

**Sev.**

"It is perfect, Sev. Now, the only things are…well, you didn't use any apostrophes and…"

This continued up until Eileen called them for dinner.

After putting Sev to bed, Harry went back to the living room and grabbed a cup of tea, collapsing on the couch.

Eileen was observing him silently, he noticed.

"Yes?"

"Lily Evans. Her eyes are just like yours."

Harry gulped.

"And that's not all. There's something very familiar about her...She wouldn't happen to be your mother, would she?"

Harry looked away, but then sighed and nodded. "Yes. I don't know, Eileen. It's freaking me out a little having so much contact with both of them at this age. It's like…one wrong step and I could mess up everything."

"Isn't that what you're doing anyway? By living in the past? You know you're changing things, but that's not unintentional."

"Yeah, but, with my parents, it's like…I could wipe out my own existence so easily. It's pretty scary."

"Well," Eileen said wryly. "If your mother got with James Potter in your time, with him being an even bigger prat than he is now, then I'm sure she won't have any trouble falling for a James Potter with Sev's influence."

"Yeah," Harry said, though he bit his lip, not saying what really worried him, even though it was far too early to worry about such a thing. Eileen's point helped comfort him, but he knew Severus had been in love with Lily in his time, and he couldn't watch that. He didn't want to see Severus heart-broken, but he could not allow him to fall in love with his own grandmother. Not only would it be far too wrong, but it would threaten his own existence by threatening Harry's. He would have to think on it. But then again, he still had plenty of time to think of a solution. After all, they were only 4 for Merlin's sake!

"Well, I'm off to bed, then."

"Your bed's down here, you realize," Eileen stopped him as he reached the stairs, her tone unapologetic.

"Oh, right. Heh. Forgot."

"Well, see that you don't," she snapped, before sweeping past him and up the stairs.

He blinked, watching after her. _I wonder what that was all about?_

Eileen sighed and massaged her temples as she looked in the bathroom mirror. She knew why she had snapped at Harry, though it wasn't as if he'd done anything wrong (this time, at least). It was more of a…she didn't know, exactly, but it had to do with Harry's living there with them. She was still angry at him for having left them, but she could not deny that she enjoyed his company. She was enjoying life, almost completely, for the first time in almost as long as she could remember. But their family was a patched-together thing, held together by the unbreakable glue of Severus and her and Harry's feelings for him.

But her relationship with Harry? Now that was another story. Because part of her, a traitorous part, but a part which existed nonetheless, wanted to complete the illusion. They were living as Eileen and Mattheus Prince, and they had a son. To any outside observer, they would see them as a young married couple with a son. But of course, that was not the case.

She and Harry had been coexisting, and happily so, peacefully so. They were both so focused on Sev and on their own work and on legal issues and just getting life back on track that they hadn't had the chance to really consider where and how they stood with eachother.

But part of her wanted more. Part of her wondered if she should try to speak to him, try to forgive him, allow him to really apologize to her. But she feared opening up. If she were to let him in, it would only hurt her more if he left again.

And the deepest part of her couldn't help but remember how she had woken that morning, after finally having put herself out there and making herself vulnerable, by inviting him upstairs, that he had left.

She couldn't help wondering if it wouldn't happen again.

Eileen splashed water against her face angrily, washing up quickly before collapsing in her bed. Despite everything, despite the years she had had to spend in this room with Tobias Snape, she couldn't focus on anything but how it had felt that one night with Harry beside her.

She couldn't fall asleep for a long time that night.

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day when Sev pulled Harry from Spinner's End, leaving Eileen to get to work on a few experimental potions she had been wanting to try.<p>

In stark contrast to Sev's carefree mood, Harry was bristling with conflicting emotions.

He was going to meet his mother. He was going to see Lily Evans today. Maybe he would meet his other grandparents, too. It seemed too incredible, but it was the truth.

He was excited, thrilled, nervous. Terrified. He knew that here was the potential for the strongest and deepest friendship of Sev's life, but three or so years early. So many things could happen. So many things could go wrong.

God, he hoped they wouldn't.

_Please, Sev. Get over your crush on her this time. I won't be able to bear it if you can't._

And then they were there. And then there she was.

Harry's breath caught in his chest. A child, slightly taller than Sev, with dark red hair, perched on a swing, being pushed by a smiling woman with a pretty face and blond hair. Harry faltered again. His grandmother. Funny Aunt Petunia didn't seem to have any pictures of her, either. That spoke volumes for this woman.

"Daddy, come on!" Severus tugged, and then started jumping up and down, waving, and then yelled, shrilly, "Lils! Lily!"

The little girl grinned and jumped from the swing, and Harry watched in awe as she soared and then floated down from high up. Severus watched her in astonishment and his eyes widened as his shock turned to understanding and then excitement and pure joy.

Harry also noticed his grandmother's reaction. It seemed she had seen this before, as she looked more terrified than shocked, running over, apparently trying to feebly block their sight of the girl as she positioned herself to try and catch her.

Harry cleared his throat. "Uh, Mrs. Evans?"

She looked up, eyes wide and fearful, but at Harry's calm look, she seemed to relax somewhat.

"Don't worry. I've seen this kind of thing plenty of times. It really doesn't surprise me at all."

Her eyes narrowed, but she nodded slowly after considering him.

"Here." Mumbling a spell under his breath, Lily began to float towards him. Gently, he reached up and took her in his arms before passing her gingerly to her mother.

"Mummy! Mummy, I did it again!" Lily cried, hugging her around her neck. "Do you think Tinkerbell was around again?"

"I'm not sure, honey," her mother said weakly, looking to Harry for help.

He smiled reassuringly. "Mrs. Evans, I'd be happy to talk to you about your daughter's abilities in a minute, but why don't we get the kids set up on their playdate?"

"Oh! Oh, yes, of course. I'm so sorry. I just…just got kind of flustered there…"

"Don't worry. Really. It's just fine."

Mrs. Evans set Lily down, and immediately, Severus bounded over and hugged her. "Lily! I can't believe it! You're not a muggle! This is so amazing!"

"A whatle?"

Harry chuckled and put a hand on Sev's messy-haired head. "Sev, why don't you let me explain it to them, but first…can you introduce me?"

"Oh! Yes! Sorry, daddy!" He beamed proudly between Harry and Lily and said, "Daddy, this is Lily, my new best friend and Lily, this is my Daddy! He's the greatest!"

"Hi, Sev's daddy!" She beamed at him and Harry swallowed and crouched before her, sticking a hand out to shake. She looked at it for a minute, her head cocked to the side in a motion Harry recognized, with fascination, as one of his own habits, before giggling and taking his hand.

"Hi, Lily. It's great to finally meet you."

She laughed. "But I just met Sev yesterday, sir!"

Harry balked at being called _Sir_ by his own mother, albeit a child version. That was even weirder than hearing Severus use the appellation.

"Er, call me…" He broke off before giving his 'legal' name, and looked at her green eyes, which were so much like his, just as he had always been told. "Call me Harry."

Lily smiled warmly at him. "Okay, Harry."

His chest fluttered. That was his _mother _saying his name that way.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Lily's mother, who smiled at him and said, warmly, "I'm sorry about earlier. I'm Rose Evans. Harry, is it?"

"Er, well, my name is Mattheus Harel Prince, but…I go by Mattheus or Harry, usually," he explained, shaking her hand as well.

"I see. Well, I believe I will call you Harry as well. I've always liked that name," she said thoughtfully. Then she turned to look at him directly and seemed to get a little lost.

"Um, Mrs. Evans? Rose?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just…your eyes. You have the same eyes that Lily and my mother share." _So they skipped a generation. That's interesting to know, _Harry mused. "I suppose…they just make you look familiar."

Harry smiled at her, feeling the same deep longing he'd felt at the Potters' to tell her _why_ he would seem familiar, but she saved him from further consternation by saying, "Your son is a doll, by the way. Lily just couldn't stop talking about him all night last night!"

"Yes, well, it wasn't too different at our place," he thought, remembering the letter. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lily opening what looked suspiciously like Severus' letter, and she appeared to read it as Severus looked away nervously. A minute later, she hugged him and said, "Sev, it was so good for me too! I've never had such a good friend!"

Severus looked like he'd just received the greatest Christmas gift, and seemed to walk around like a miniature sun for the next several minutes as he and Lily ran off to claim a swing each and start chattering to each other.

"They're really sweet together. They somehow look right. I don't know how to explain it," Rose said softly. Harry gulped at how, from the back, Severus and Lily looked much like how James and Lily would look side-by-side at this age. Of course, his grandmother was right-Lily, being Sev's grandmother, should look right being beside him. It suddenly occurred to him how sad it was that they couldn't know their relationship. Sev deserved a big family-the family he'd been so deprived of last time. But perhaps, even if they didn't know their familial relationship, they could still be family.

"Yes. I think you're exactly right," Harry said, softly. "They could be cousins, don't you think? Severus and Lily seem to have a similar nose, after all." He said it jokingly, but it was the truth. Severus had inherited Lily's nose, and it was astonishing how obvious it was with the two of them beside one another.

Rose looked at them and said, after a moment, "You're right. They…it's odd, but they do seem to share some features. How strange. Could we be related somehow?" She asked, looking him pointedly in the eyes.

"It's possible," Harry said softly. "My parents died when I was young, so I'm afraid I don't know where exactly I come from." He appreciated how useful this story he had come up with for this world continued to be.

"Hm. But what about the name you gave earlier-Prince?"

"Oh, yes. Well, Prince is actually Sev's mother's family name. I've just adopted it."

"I see. Well-"

She was cut off when Severus yelled over, "Daddy! When are you going to tell Lily? I'll tell her if you don't!"

"Oh, right!" Harry took a deep breath before turning to Rose. "Ma'am, if you-"

"Call me Rose, Harry. I doubt I'm much older than you, anyway," she interjected, laughing lightly.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Well, but anyway, Rose, I have a lot to explain to you guys about the reason behind Lily's…er…acrobatic skills…"

Rose's lips twitched at Harry's euphemism but nodded and followed him.

"Okay, kiddos, why don't you come with me and we'll find a comfy spot by that shady tree over there?"

"Okay!" They said in unison and raced off, looking like little salt-and-pepper shakers, with their identical grins, noses and postures.

Harry shook off the image and then squatted down beside them. Before Rose sat down, Harry said, "Now, I will warn you. This will be somewhat of a shock at first, but I promise you. It is nothing to be afraid of. It is a talent many people have, though it is rare if compared to the majority of the human population…"

"Just…what, exactly?"

Harry looked Rose in the eye. "Magic, Rose."

She stared at him incredulously before snorting.

Harry smiled. "Hard to believe, huh? Trust me, I know. I didn't have a clue it existed until I was 11 and received an invitation to a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"W-witchcraft and…" Rose echoed weakly, but still dubiously.

"Please don't be alarmed," Harry said. He then pulled out his wand, and, ignoring the wide eyes around him, conjured a large fluffy armchair, just in time for Rose to collapse into it. He quickly cast silencing and notice-me-not charms after the fact, feeling like kicking himself for not doing that before anything else."

Rose and Lily were staring from him to his wand, back and forth, in awe, before Severus broke it by jumping up and smiling, saying, "Daddy! Show them the Stag Patronoose! He'll convince them magic's real! Right, Lily? Do you want to see a stag? He looks like Staggy, but he's a lot bigger!"

Lily was staring at him in awe before saying, "So…so you mean…I can do magic?"

"Yep! That's why I said you're not a muggle! You're a witch!"

"A witch?" She wrinkled her nose. "But I thought all witches were ugly and had big boils on their noses and…"

Harry laughed. "Definitely not, Lily. In our world...that is, the magical world, girls are called witches and boys are called Wizards. Severus and I are wizards, and Severus' mum, and you, are witches. Do you see?"

"But…but do you really think so? I can really, really do magic?"

"Oh, I would be willing to bet almost anything for that, Lily."

Slowly, Lily seemed to get more and more used to the idea, and Severus' excitement catching, she and he clasped hands and began to talk frantically about magic and what all they could do.

"Oh! Sev, there was this time, I touched a flower, and it bloomed! Like, its petals were all sad and closed up, and I wanted it to feel better, and I touched it, and it did! Was that magic?"

"Definitely!" He said, nodding somewhat smugly. "And Lily, this one time, Staggy was high on this shelf and I couldn't reach him, and I really, really wanted him, and he came to me! He flew through the air!"

"Wow…that's so cool! So, does Staggy have magic, too, or just you?"

"Both actually, because Daddy cast a spell on him that…"

Harry turned from their conversation to smile at Rose who didn't look to have taken to the idea as quickly as her daughter. Harry sighed, but remembered that apparently the Evanses had always been proud of Lily for being a witch, so he just needed to explain things clearly to her.

"I know it is a lot to take in. You have never heard anything about a magical world before, and suddenly, you're informed there is one. I promise you, though, I'm not lying to you. It exists right alongside this one, but enchantments are placed over magical buildings and neighborhoods so that they are invisible to most people. That doesn't make them any less real."

"But…but how could Lily be…?"

"It isn't uncommon, actually," Harry started, "For a child of non-magical parents to be magical. It happens a lot. Normally, you would have discovered when she turned 11, when she had received a letter accepting her to our School of Magic, that she had these abilities. Professors from our institution come to talk to the parents to explain things. I'm not sure if it's easier or harder for you to realize it at this age, but I would guess it should make more sense of some of the odd things Lily can do. Am I right?"

"Yes," she said. "I thought I was going crazy the first few times. But I just…didn't know how to explain it. Unfortunately, she had an episode in her preschool class, and the teachers and children responded so badly that she didn't want to return."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I can relate…I once found myself on top of my elementary school building, actually, with no idea how I had managed that. Gee, did I get in trouble." He laughed to disguise the bitterness the memory truly held as he thought about how angry the Dursleys had been after that.

"One thing I would like to press, though, is that you not think of Lily's abilities as abnormal or her accidental magic incidences as episodes in a negative sense. Every magical child has times when they use accidental magic, when they feel a strong emotion, for instance. It isn't dangerous, and is really natural and healthy. Once she gets old enough to have enough power that it could be dangerous, however, she'll start to go to school to learn to control it. Does that make sense?"

"Yes…I believe it does. It is a lot to take in, but we've always known our Lily is a very special girl."

Harry smiled. But then a thought struck him and, though he had no love for Petunia after all she had done to treat him like rot, he wanted to think he could make her a little less objectionable this time, if possible. "Oh, Rose? I hope you don't feel I'm overstepping my bounds but…I hear Lily has a sister?"

Rose nodded.

"Well, sometimes, when one child finds she is magical, and the other finds she is not…the non-magical child can get kind of…jealous. I just…make sure to keep an eye on your other daughter, and let her know she is special, even if she isn't a witch…"

Harry looked to see if he'd offended the woman, but Rose looked thoughtful. "I appreciate your advise, Harry. Petunia…might be just the type. She loves Lily to pieces, but she's somewhat competitive and she doesn't like it when she thinks Lily is getting more attention. I'll do my best to explain it to her patiently."

"Great. Thanks for that."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Oh…uh. It's just…I wish someone had done that for someone I used to know. That's all."

"I see. Thank you for explaining this to me, Harry. I can tell you and your son and your wife are a good sort, so there must be nothing wrong with being a wizard or a witch."

Harry stopped himself from correcting her about Eileen and his relationship, but then nodded. "Of course. It was my pleasure. If you'd like, maybe I could sit down with your family again and talk to them about the magical world?"

"That would be lovely."

"Great. Oh, and I should mention this. We go to great lengths to keep these things secret form the Muggle, er…nonmagical world. So, if you could try to keep this information-all of it-to yourselves."

"I assumed as much. Not like anyone would believe us, but I'll make sure not to slip up. Well, thanks again, Harry." She turned back to her daughter. "Lily! Are you guys ready to go to the creek for a bit? We've spent so much time here, we might have to pack up early and go home for a nap," she threatened lightly.

"Oh, Mummy! Nooo! I want to stay and play with Sev! And Selly! And this is my first time meeting Harry!" Harry blinked as he felt his child-sized mother clamp to his side like a barnacle. He laughed and stooped down to give her a quick hug.

"Come on now, Lily. Let's go to the creek and see what happens, okay? I'm sure your mum knows exactly what she's talking about."

Lily nodded, bit her lip and then tugged on Harry's shirtsleeve. "Yes?" He bent down again.

She whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened in surprise. With a grin, he gently grabbed her beneath her arms and lifted her onto his shoulders, standing up carefully while holding her legs.

"Whee! Look how high I am Mummy! Look, Sev! I'm flying!"

"No fair! Daddy, can I ride, too?"

Harry rolled his eyes, exchanging an amused glance with Rose, and said, "Yes, Sev. But wait your turn, okay?"

"Okay…fine…"

Lily giggled and Harry chuckled in unison, and the sound was so oddly harmonic that they exchanged a glance. Lily then shrugged and found herself leaning forward and clutching Harry around his neck. Another glance at Sev's somewhat dejected walk and Harry changed his mind.

"Come here, you," he said, and easily scooped him up as well. Soon, he was walking with one child on each shoulder, having cast a surreptitious sticking charm to ensure their safety, which he explained to Rose, quelling her worried look.

Soon, they were at the creek, and Harry reveled again at the peacefulness of this time, _this time, _he stressed to himself_._

* * *

><p>I thought it would make sense that Sev and Lily would meet earlier than in Canon now that he and Eileen are not tied to that house like indentured servants, though perhaps it was a little soon in my story to introduce her? Bah, I just couldn't wait any longer. Anyway, how was my Lily?<p>

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please leave a review!

Thanks so much!

tess4aria


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Nightmares

I am really sorry for both how long it has taken for this update and for the short chapter length itself! I am trying to finish my MA right now, and really don't have time to even consider ff in any capacity, and so it was either a short update, or none at all.

Darker tone. Hope it's enjoyable nonetheless.

Please Review! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as he woke, feeling a strange foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach. Reaching to the bedside table, he slapped on his glasses and cast a quick tempus charm, shocked to see that it was already 10am. It felt as if he hadn't slept a wink. With a sigh, he pushed himself out of bed, too tired to register where he had woken up.<p>

The house was eerily silent, Harry noticed, as he wandered down the upstairs hallway to give his face a quick scrub in the bathroom. The usual hand towel was missing, and the morning chill stuck to his wet face and hands, making him feel clammy. _Where's Eileen, I wonder? Must be with Sev downstairs. But why is it so quiet? She wouldn't have brought him into the lab with her, would she have? She should have woken me up!_

Deciding to peek into Sev's room to make sure the boy hadn't been left to sleep in, he was met with a shock. The room he had so recently decorated was coated in a thick layer of dust, and looked extremely forlorn. There was certainly no sign of Sev.

Heart racing, and feeling suddenly sick, Harry spun on his heel and ran down the stairs. He wrinkled his nose at the stench as he wandered into the kitchen and saw mounds of dishes which had clearly gone unwashed for god-knows how long.

A quick check of the house confirmed what Harry feared. The place didn't seem to have been used in…years. But that wasn't possible. Was it?

A horrible possibility struck him which suggested that yes. It was possible. Very possible indeed.

_No. I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it!_

_Severus. I need to find him. Even if he can't stand the sight of me. _Harry shivered at the thought. He didn't know if he'd be able to stand the thought of Severus sneering at him the way he used to.

An unexplainable tug in his chest told him where he needed to go. He simply knew he had to follow it. Closing his eyes, he disapparated, opening his eyes when he stopped spinning to find himself in a graveyard. He didn't want to look at the gravestone in front of him, for he had an awful feeling he already knew whose name he would see.

And sure enough…His knees began to buckle in shock. But he had just seen her! She couldn't be gone. Sure their relationship was still strained, somewhat, but it was getting better. Harry just couldn't believe that, before he had even been able to fully apologize, Ei…

"What are you doing here, _Potter_?" A voice so icy cold it chilled Harry's bones sounded behind him, interrupting his thoughts. He didn't want to look, but as if possessed, he turned.

Had he ever seen Severus Snape look at him with such raw loathing as he did now? If so, Harry couldn't remember such an instance. At least, he couldn't remember it hurting nearly so much.

"S-Severus!" He gasped. "I-"

"Don't!" The man hissed.

Harry gulped. How could he get him to understand? "Please, Sev, I don't know how I got back here. One second I was home with you and Eileen and then-"

The dark man approached him so quickly that for an instant Harry was sure he was being attacked. Harry stumbled backwards against Eileen's gravestone, only vaguely aware that his near-trip hadn't hurt a bit. Perhaps he was just too numb to register anything but shock and the pain in his heart at the moment.

"You dare speak her name?" Severus' voice was a deadly whisper, much more terrifying than any yell would have been, and Harry found himself entirely useless to respond.

How could this have happened? He had time-jumped again? So they had been alone all this time, then? The thought made guilt surge through Harry's chest.

"I didn't want to leave! You have to believe me, Sev!"

"Don't you dare call me that! You have no right!" The man snarled. In a voice which was quieter, but somehow more deadly, he said "I'm not a gullible child any longer, Potter!"

Harry didn't know how to respond to that.

He imagined he could smell the man's breath now, Severus was leaning in so close.

"You can't hurt us with your false promises any longer, Potter," he spat. Harry stared into those obsidian eyes, looking for anything familiar-any sparkle reminiscent of the hopeful, beloved child whose eyes sparkled with wonder and curiosity. But all he met were impenetrable dark caves. The man had locked his emotion away long ago. Harry knew that. But as he continued to stare at him, he imagined he saw the slightest flicker of pain and hurt. That was all it took for him to try again.

"I didn't mean to lie to you, Sev. I wanted to be there for you." But even to his own ears, he knew his words were weak. Mere platitudes. What had happened this time around that Severus had ended up miserable despite Tobias Snape having been taken out of the picture? Had he unintentionally made things worse for Severus by showing up in his young life before vanishing once again?

As if he had heard his thoughts, Severus said, in a near whisper, "Yes, _Potter_. Yes, you made it worse. You and your despicable father, as always, cannot help but to make everything _worse._"

Harry felt his heart breaking. He could hardly breathe as his chest continued to heat up. He stared at Severus, vaguely wondering why the man's glamour charm had been back up the whole time they'd been conversing before everything went black.

Harry bolted up in bed, starkly aware of several things all at once. First of all, he was back at Spinner's End, on the couch in the living room. Second was that the uncomfortable, pulsing heat from before was getting worse. His mind cleared enough so that he finally registered the source of the heat as the stone he wore to alert him of Severus' distress.

He stared at it in awe for a moment, unmoving, before releasing an exhausted and relieved breath as he gazed around at the dust-free but lived-in living room with the understanding that it had all been a _dream. He was still here. He still had time to fix things with Severus. He hadn't screwed things up more for the child. Yet. God, he hoped that dream wouldn't become reality. It had been just that, right? Nothing more than a dream? Not a warning of the inevitability of Severus' fate or some such rot? _Because Harry refused to believe that growing up miserable was the only option for his son.

The heat of the stone still vibrating, Harry came to his senses and flung himself from the bed, tearing up the stairs and into Severus' room, his heart in his mouth. For an instant he stood in the doorway and simply savored the sight of Sev, still 4 years old, still innocent. Still his little boy in his room with his toys and decorations. The next instant, he was beside the child, who was thrashing terribly on the bed, whimpering.

"Sev! Sev, love, it's okay! It's just a dream," Harry whispered, careful to rub his hand on the child's back gently as not to scare him too terribly. When Severus didn't flinch, Harry moved to sit on the bed with his son and took the boy fully in his arms, rocking him back and forth and whispering meaningless words of comfort.

Eventually, Severus' shaking calmed, and he relaxed somewhat in Harry's hold.

"Sevvie? You okay?" Harry whispered, gently wiping the tears from the boy's soft cheeks. Severus shivered and snuggled into Harry's chest, mumbling "Daddy" several times.

Harry's heart clenched at the sound of the word from his son's mouth.

"Poor little guy. Guess we both had rotten nightmares, huh?" Harry said softly.

Severus sniffed and made a questioning noise before nodding into Harry's shirt.

"Yes, daddy had a scary dream, too," Harry confirmed softly. "Do you want to tell me about yours?" He asked, closely observing Severus' reaction.

Severus shrugged and stiffened a bit.

"It's okay if you don't right now Sev, but know it was just that. A dream. Nothing more. Whatever it was can't hurt you," Harry promised.

Severus shook a little more and clutched Harry's shirt in his grip.

"Stay wif me?" He mumbled through his exhausted tears.

"Of course," Harry said fiercely, and held Severus' securely to his chest as he adjusted them both under the covers. "I won't leave you," he whispered, hoping with his whole being that he wasn't giving the child false hope.

Severus nodded and relaxed some more. "Love you, daddy," he whispered.

Harry held him tighter so the child wouldn't see his tears. After the dream apparition of Severus' bitter, older self, brimming with nothing but hatred and resentment for Harry, the boy's words were like an incredible healing salve for his heart. But Harry knew how much he could hurt this child, with all his sweetness and love and generosity of spirit. He was all too aware of how his thoughtless decisions had affected his son in the past. And so Sev's words pained him as much as they filled him with incredible affection. For he couldn't help but wonder how much pain it would take to turn such love into such hate.

"I love you too," he whispered, smiling slightly as he noticed the child had already drifted back to sleep. Leaning down to plant a soft kiss on the pale little forehead, Harry followed Severus to sleep soon after.

* * *

><p>Again, I know it's short. So sorry! I will try to update again (and hopefully sooner than this time-can't make any promises, though). I will definitely get us back to a more light-hearted tone, though.<p>

I appreciate your feedback!

What do you think Sev's nightmares involve?


End file.
